Protector
by Findel
Summary: While searching for his cure in the desert of destruction Zelgadis died. But, he was brought back as what he hated most, a Mazuko. Now he has been assigned a mission by the enigmatic Mazuko Vladimir to protect Lina Inverse.
1. Default Chapter

**Protector**

**Chapter: 1**

**Death of Light**

* * *

Here is the newest idea to roll off the brain wagon. This will be a serious/romance fic. It will also go into more detail about the Inverse sisters and their relation to Vladimir. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

He looked around his surroundings while contemplating what to do. The desert sand swirled around him as he trudged through the heat of the noon day sun. The sweat rolled down his face as he marched through the desert of destruction. He had looked all over but had not found what he was after. He had not found the cure to his curse. Zelgadis wiped the perspiration from his brow as he walked on under the beating sun. He lifted his canteen to his lips for a drink of water. There was only a small amount of water left and he finished it off in one take. "Damn," he cursed as he put the canteen away, "I need to find some water within the next few day."

Night soon came and he was sitting near a fire made of some wood and sage brush he had found earlier. He looked down at his canteen and saw the wrist band that Amelia had given him. He plucked it from the rim and held it in his hands, studying what he had not looked at in about three months. He smiled slightly at the reminder, but soon frowned as he remembered the reason she had given it to him. She never said it but he knew all to well it was meant as a showing of love. 'I'm sorry Amelia, but my heart belongs to another,' he thought while reaching into his cloak. He removed from the pocket dimension a lock of red hair tied together by a small strip of black lace. He ran his fingers through the soft hair as he whispered her name, "Lina...," He soon put the hair back in its place and prepared to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day found Zelgadis wading through mounds of sand. The mourning sun wasn't beating down on him as bad. He walked forward trying to find an oasis or source of water. "If I don't find water soon it's going to be a rough afternoon," he said to no one in particular.

The day passed and still no water was found. Zelgadis breathed heavy as he continued to trek on, sweat running down his brow. He looked around and gathered some sagebrush for the night's fire. He looked around his campsite while the fire crackled next to him. 'Not even one damn cactus around. I'm beginning to think that I'm not going to find any water,' he mused while looking back at the fire. As he watched the flames dance he was reminded of a certain vibrant sorceress with flame red hair. He closed his eyes and began to picture her. Her always present smile, her energy, and the pure feeling of life that came from her. He could go on and on with a list of things that had helped to steal his heart those years ago. He soon sighed and commented to himself, "Such a wonderful dream, but that's all it will ever be...a dream." 

Zel soon extinguished the fire, rolled over, and went to sleep. As he began to slip off he suddenly had this feeling he was being watched. He shot up and looked around, all the while his hands slowly moved towards his sword. After a moment of scanning with both his eyes and his astral sense he could detect nothing and started to calm down. He sat back down and relit the fire as he looked out across the dunes. 'I'm getting jumpy,' he reasoned as he saw nothing in the newly created fire light. 'I can't sense anything on the astral plane like if a Mazuko where around, and I can see nothing. It's not like there are that many places a person could hide out here.' "Oh well...might as well try and sleep," Zel mumbled to himself as he put the fire out for a second time. 

Zel rolled over and soon fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep. He would of been if a certain woman wasn't haunting his dreams. After tossing for a bit Zel settled into a position and actually smiled as the dream took a turn for the pleasurable. The sky soon began to lighten and mourning approached as Zel shot up from his dream. Even thought the desert nights were almost freezing he was still able to work up a sweat over the dream. He looked around and when he remembered where he was and knew he would be stuck with another memory of a risqué dream. "If Lina only knew she would probably blow me sky high," he slightly chuckled at the thought. 

* * *

After gathering what small amount of things he had brought he began moving again. He could feel the need for water starting to affect his body. He needed to find an oasis or find his way out soon or he would be as good as dead. As he began to trek on through the sand he got a strange ting in the back of his mind. He quickly turned while drawing his sword to be met with nothing but sand in any direction. 'What is going on here,' he asked while yelling out, "Whoever you are come out. I know your out there." 

After scanning around for about ten minutes he still could find nothing. 'Either fruitcake has found me or I'm starting to go crazy,' he mused as he sheathed his sword. Zel turned on his heel and began to walk over the next dune. When he reached the top he stopped and looked around to try and get his bearings. Nothing but sand so far as the eye could see in all directions is all he could make out. He sighed heavily and began walking again, his shoulders slumping as he continued. He walked for hours and still had no sign of anything other than sand. As night began to fall he started gathering materials for a fire. He lit the fire with a small controlled flare arrow and looked at the quickly darkening surroundings. "It's been too long sense I've been in a town. I guess you never truly know what it is like to be alone until you are alone," Zel sighed as night swiftly came to the desert. 

Zel reached into his cloak and pulled out a small hardtack biscuit and began to nibble on it as he looked into the pure blackness. 'I would trade all my food for just a canteen of water,' he thought miserably as the biscuit caused his mouth to become dry. He finished the biscuit and began to lay down for the night. As he was drifting off he heard a sound, kind of like leaves rustling in the wind, call out to him, "Zelgadis...Zelgadis." 

He sprang up and looked around but saw nothing. The sound was so faint he couldn't tell if he was just imagining his name being called or if it actually happened. He put a hand on his face and shook his head lightly, as to wipe out any delusions he might be having, and looked around again. Still nothing appeared to him, nothing but the blackness of the desert night. 'Man this lack of water is starting to get to me,' he thought as he laid down again and went to sleep. 

* * *

The next morning found Zelgadis climbing more sand dunes in his hope to find either water or some form of civilization soon. As he crested another dune he stopped and looked to the horizon as to decide which way to go. As he scanned the horizon he saw them. They were vague and barely visible, but there they were on the very edge of the horizon. 'Trees,' Zel thought somewhat excitedly. 'Where there's trees there's water,' he thought logically as he began to trek towards the vegetation in the distance. "If I can hold out for a few more days then I will be fine," he said to himself as he unconsciously picked up the pace of his walking. 

As the sun began to set Zelgadis felt the stress of days without water break into his mind. He decided to stop for the night and started a fire. He didn't eat as to preserve what water was left in his body. He watched as the star began to shine in the nights sky and began to think, or you might call wish. 'Just let me get back to her...That's all I want is her now,' he thought as he pulled out the lock of hair he hide in his cloak. "Who am I kidding...She would never want a freak like me," he scoffed at the notion of Lina ever loving him.

He laid down and began to drift off into sleep when he heard a whispery voice in the back of his mind. "Zelgadis...I can help you win her..."

Zel sat up abruptly and looked around, 'I must be going nuts, no one is here and I can't sense any Mazuko...hearing voice in my head this is just great,' he berated as he laid back down again. "She can be yours Zelgadis...yours till the end of time...," the voice whispered again.

'I doubt that,' Zel thought back to the voice, 'She would never want me as I am and I wouldn't dare force her to do anything.' He soon heard the voices reply, "You would be surprised...If you could feel like us then you would know there is much more there then you think..."

'Whatever. Now let me sleep, I won't believe you until I am shown prove of that,' Zel thought as sleep took him. Out in the darkness of the desert a voice whispered across the wind, "As you wish...Zelgadis Greywords."

* * *

When Zel awoke in the morning his mouth was dry and he could feel how parched his body was. 'I better get moving before the sun get too high,' he thought as instinct began to take over for his survival. He continued climbing dunes, coming closer and closer to the trees in the distance, as the sun began to rise at his back. "It doesn't look to good," he mumbled to himself as he went down a dune.

About midday the sun was beating on him and he found it hard to continue moving. As he began to descend a dune he lost his footing and rolled down the mountain of sand. As he body came to a stop, face first in the sand, he tried to get up but his body just gave out. He barely rolled onto his back with his body like it was. He closed his eyes against the brightness of the sun. As he laid there he felt the sand next to him move and slightly opened his eyes. He saw above him a figure but couldn't make out anything. All he saw was a shadow outline of the person standing above him. He weakly reached a hand towards the figure as he saw the figure raise something in its arms. He closed his eyes as he felt searing pain running through his chest and whispered, "Why...," on his last breath as his heart was impaled by a blood red sword.

The figure drew the sword from the young man's body. He looked down as dark energies began to form a circle around them and in that same whispery voice from the night before said, "Sleep well...Zelgadis."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

* * *


	2. Protector Chapter 2: Identity of the Cha...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 2**

**Identity of the Charge**

* * *

Here's the next chapter and yes the plot will start to come more into focus form now on.

* * *

It was black all around him as what he thought were his senses came back to him. He felt cold and couldn't see anything. He tried to reach out, but felt nothing. "Where am I," he asked as he continued to feel around.

"Open your eyes Zelgadis," a low tenor commanded from the side as he felt a hand grab his hand.

Zel eyes shot open as he looked at the gloved hand that held onto his. He sat up quickly, turning towards the man, while going for his sword. He stopped when he realized his sword was not at his side and he was inside. He looked around the room at the many ancient tomes of knowledge and magic, the weapons and artifacts, and then his eyes came to rest on him. The man, or thought to be man, was sitting on a throne made of pure rock. As Zel eyes focused he first noticed that this was no house, it was a cave. Second he noticed was his host had a mask over his face. The mask was made of ebony and ivory spilt down the middle with a wicked smile in the ivory side and a sad frown in the ebony. "You're finally awake," said the man as he stood from the throne.

"Who are you and what do you want," Zel said as he went into a defensive position.

The man just stood there looking at Zel. Zel could feel the smile on the face behind the mask. He could feel the laughter, and to his surprise he could actually feel the amused feelings of the man. As he eyes trailed down he noticed the man all black attire, including the trench coat that almost concealed the black hilted blade at the man's side. Zel brought his eyes back up to the man and brought a hand up for a switch of position. As his hand came into his sight Zel's eyes went wide as he saw pink, soft flesh. As Zel's full attention was on his hand the man began to chuckle, drawing attention back to him, "What's so funny," Zel asked menacingly.

The man finished his little chuckle and replied, "You...You've searched for so long and now that you have it you are speechless."

"What were you expecting? One moment I was sure I was dying in the desert and next I'm here and I'm cured," Zel almost ripped out some of his new soft lavender colored hair in frustration.

"Well I never said you were fully cured," the man said in a lower, more sinister tone.

"What do you mean," Zel growled as he glared at the man.

"Even though you look human your not. You're one of us now Zelgadis, you are Mazuko," said the man as he walked forward and placed a hand on Zel's shoulder as he finished his statement.

Zel's eyes went wide with horror as he backed away from the man. He soon regained his thoughts and gathered energy in his hands, "Well, if I'm a Mazuko then there is nothing stopping me from doing this," he said as he unleashed the energy upon the man.

The bolt flew through the air towards him and at the last second reflected off his astral shield. As Zel stood there in shock that it was deflected so easily the man formed his own energy into a ball and said, "Learn your place boy," as he let the ball fly.

Zel closed his eyes as the ball came towards him. When he didn't feel the pain he thought was coming he opened his eyes to see the ball against his own shield. He tried to push the ball away but couldn't get it to move, but at the same time the ball couldn't break his shield. "Very impressive, but not good enough," said the man as he increased his power, and the ball forced through the shield hitting Zelgadis.

Zelgadis flew back against the wall as the energy cut and lashed against his skin. He hit the wall with a sickening crash and slid down it. He moaned slightly as he opened his eyes to see the man standing above him. "Don't worry your wounds are healing...that and I have better uses for you," said the man as Zel looked up at him.

Zel slowly stood, noticing his wounds healing at an astonishing rate, and asked, "A better use for me...as what your little stooge and toy?"

The man turned towards Zel and smiled slightly, "Not at all. I don't waste useful people such as you on minor entertainments. I have a special job for you."

"Like what," Zel asked somewhat wearily.

The man sat down in the throne and said, "And just a moment ago you were set on disobeying me. What brought about this change?"

Zel grumbled to himself for a moment then answered, "I have no choice it seems. It's either perform this task or you destroy me...you could've just a moment ago and yet you didn't," Zel spoke questioningly of the man.

"Because I didn't bring you back as a Mazuko for no reason. A lot was invested on this and now that it is complete it is time for your mission."

"Great so its either die or lose my soul and become a monster," Zel moaned as he leaned against the cave wall.

"I never said anything about that," answered the man as Zel turned to look at him surprised, "Just because you have the abilities doesn't mean you have lost yourself. You are like me Zelgadis Greywords; a Mazuko that still knows who he was, and still has he's feelings and emotions as if he were human."

Zel jaw was open and flapping at the statement. When he found his voice again he asked, "Isn't that a bit counterproductive in Mazuko? I mean emotions would just get in the way of their missions."

"Not the one I have planned for you. Yes, usually emotions would get in the way, but not for Mazuko like us who's masters needed a servant that could mimic a human to a flaw. So you see it is some times necessary," explained the man.

"You're someone's servant?!?" Zelgadis asked with a look of stock horror on his face, 'This is bad if someone this powerful still serves under someone,' thought Zel while trying to control himself.

"Yes...even I am a servant. I serve lord ruby eye himself and only answer to his call," the man answered as he turned towards one of the bookshelves.

'I am under the direct servant of Shabranigdo,' Zel thought as he looked at the man, "And what does Shabranigdo have for me," he asked not wanting to wait on his orders any longer.

The man opened a book as he whispered, "Inverse..."

"What?!?" Zel shouted as he heard the name roll off the man's tongue.

"Your mission is Lina Inverse," said the man as he turned towards Zel.

"If you think I will turned against Lina because she destroyed your master then you may as well destroy me," Zel said with pure anger in his eyes.

The man waved his hands and said, "No, no lord ruby eye holds no grudge for that. She beat his power and he has respect for her. Your mission is not to attack her but to protect her."

Zel eyes went wide and asked, "Me, Lina Inverse's protector?"

"Correct. You are to follow her and protect her form the rouge Mazuko she created when she killed Gaav and Phibrizo," answered the man.

"Why did you pick me for this mission," Zel asked with disbelief in his voice.

The man looked at him and said, "Don't deny it Zel. I know how you feel for her and I know you will never betray her. And because she trust you. We would've asked Xellos but he has had to many missions where that trust was broken." 

"You said there are rouge Mazuko after Lina...wouldn't they just serve Shabranigdo like you," Zel asked slightly confused. 

"I wish it were that easy, but these Mazuko are the one's that became loyal to the Mazuko lords and that is it. They refuse to follow a demon god that is stuck in the frozen mountains of the north. They are in sparse groups and haven't joined forces but they would if I was the protector like we originally thought. So we have turned to you to fill the job of protector," the man said as he closed the book and replaced it on the shelf. 

"I guess I'd better get moving then," Zel said as he saw his sword and went for it. 

"Wait," the man called while stopping Zel with his hand, "Take this instead," and offered his own blade to Zelgadis. 

"You would give me your weapon," Zel asked surprised. 

"Take it. It's name is Mortis and it will serve you well in your endeavor," replied the man as he placed the sword in Zel's hands. 

As Zel took hold of the hilt he heard a voice inside is head said, 'I'm yours to command, Master Zelgadis.' 

"This sword is alive," Zel said surprised and then heard the sword reply in his mind, 'Yes master, but you are the only one who can hear me so you need to speak with me telepathically.' 

Zel nodded and replied back, 'I understand,' as he place the sword on his belt. "Anything else I need before I go," Zel asked the man. 

"Yes one more thing," the man replied as he turned and shouted, "Illianna, I have someone you should meet." 

In a moment a purple mist appeared out of no where and took the shape of a beautiful young woman. She stood about five feet tall, with long silver hair, and emerald green eyes. She turned and kneeled before the man and said, "What is it my master," before the man pulled her back to her feet saying, "You don't have to do that." 

"I know but its fun to see you actually become uncomfortable," she said with an amused smile as she turned to see Zelgadis and said, "Who's this...he's cute." 

"Hmp...Yes this is Zelgadis Greywords, the soon to be protector of Lina Inverse. Zel this will be your contact if I can't reach you, her name is Illianna," the man stated. 

"A pleasure," Illianna said as she walked forward and hugged Zel while whispering in his ear, "Beat he gets jealous in three...two..." 

"Oh Illianna," the man said sounding a bit perturbed. 

She giggled slightly then let go and went to the man's side saying, "Don't worry I'll always love you." 

Zel sweatdropped at her actions but remembered that Xellos could be as nutty at times. He just shrugged it off and started to leave but turned to him and said, "How should I contact you?" 

"Here," the man said as he threw an onyx at Zel, "That will allow me and you a direct link when it is needed." 

Zel was just about to walk out when the man called, "Zel, the rouge Mazuko were after you as well. They wanted you for the opposite purpose so you should probably disguise yourself. And before you ask you just have to visualize what you want to look like and it will happen." 

"I'll practice it while I look for Lina," Zel said as he began to walk again. 

"Just teleport to her," called the man as he walked after him. 

"How," Zel asked, a bit unsure of his new powers. 

"If you just need to visualize her you will go to her. It helps if you have a personal item. 

"Ok," Zel said as he took out the lock of hair, concentrated on Lina's image, and disappeared into the astral plane. 

"He's a fast learner," Illianna commented as she put an arm around the man's waist. 

"On the contrary, he's lived with a piece of Mazuko in him all his life. So it is second nature to him, no matter how new it seems to him," answered the man. 

Illianna was about to ask something when a low tenor voice came from no where and said, "So it is done." 

"Yes my lord," the man and Illianna both kneeled before the two red glowing eyes before them. 

"There is no need for that Vladimir and Illianna. You know that I care to see you two grovel," replied the voice. 

"As you wish," Vladimir said as he and Illianna rose. 

"You know what to do, and Illianna have you found the item we're after," asked the voice. 

"I'll get back to it my lord," Illianna replied as she teleported away. 

"Such a delightful child," the voice said and the asked in an amused tone, "What's the matter Vladimir? Something I said?" 

"No, just a thought that's all," Vladimir said as he sat down on the earth throne. 

"What is the problem then," asked the voice. 

"It's just what if the Inverse's find out about this? I'm sure at least Lina will try to get in the way, and I don't...I don't know if..." Vladimir stumbled over his words. 

"Don't worry. By the time they realize what is happening it will be to late. Now you know what to do," the voice commanded. 

"Of course I do, Father," answered Vladimir as he teleported away. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	3. Protector Chapter 3: Ties of Fate

**Protector**

**Chapter: 3**

**Ties of Fate**

* * *

Lina Inverse, Gourry Gaberiv, and Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon sat around a table at the inn they were staying. As the barmaids cautiously carried away the large mound of plates the group had just used as the occupants of the table began to talk. "Well, that's another bandit gang cleaned out," announced Lina.

"Yeah, we got a pretty good haul this time," Gourry added.

Amelia smiled at her friends and then turned to Lina and asked, "So what are we doing next Miss Lina?"

Lina looked at Amelia and lost a bit of her enthusiasm. She really didn't know what she wanted to do next. It had been on a whim that Gourry and her met up with Amelia. But, when they did she had a small idea that if they cause some ruckus that the mopey chimera would come out of hiding. Lina sighed slightly and said, "I...I really don't know Amelia. I mainly attacked that bandit camp to see if Zel would show up. He is usually the last to show and I guess I'd just like the group back together again."

"Don't worry Lina. I'm sure Zel's just...What's wrong Amelia," Gourry asked as he saw worry in Amelia's eyes.

It's just that Mr. Zelgadis went out into the desert of destruction and hasn't been seen in months," Amelia said shakily, not willing to meet Lina's gaze.

"He what!!" Lina sputtered as she glared at Amelia, "You just let him walk into the desert of destruction!"

Amelia cringed away but stated, "I tried...I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He left in the middle of the night and we never saw him again."

Lina sat back down in her chair with a sigh and replied, "Yeah, that sounds like him," while thinking, 'Stupid fool's going to get himself killed. If it hasn't already happened.'

* * *

Outside the inn Zelgadis stood looking in a window from an angle as not to be spotted. 'Lina's angry but yet at the same time saddened,' Zel thought as he watched her. At the same time he gritted his teeth as he felt Lina's emotions satisfying he new found palette for emotions. 'Oh well, time to begin the act,' Zel's body emitted a small dark glow and then changed into the form his wished. His body held slightly tanned and a bit taller. He formed wavy blonde hair that came down to his neck and his eyes changed to a stunning hazel green. His face became boarder and aged slightly with a small mustache giving him that look of a man at the age of thirty. "Let the show begin," Zel said to himself in his now bass voice.

* * *

Lina and the group turned and looked as a man walked into the door and looked around. He was dressed in a black cloak, clasped with an onyx pendent, with blood red tunic and black pants. The black hilted sword clattered at his side as he walked towards the bar. His wavy, golden locks swayed lightly as he walked forward. He leaned on the bar, never turning his back to the room, and waited for the bartender to notice him. "What can I do for ya'," asked the bartender in a jovial manner.

"Yes, have you seen this man," the blonde stranger asked as he held up a picture, his deep bass voice carrying over the din of noise.

"No, sir. I would've remembered someone like that," the bartender shook his head and said as he gestured to Lina and company's table, "They might know something. They're a bit of the traveling sort." 

"Thanks. Oh yes, and have an ale brought to me," the man tossed the bartender a gold coin for the ale and his troubles as he walked towards the table.

"Miss Lina," Amelia slightly wined, "He's coming this way."

"I know Amelia but we might as well see what he wants," Lina reassured the princess.

The man stopped at the table and waited for Lina to turn before asking, "Mind if I have a seat?"

"Go ahead," Lina replied, sounding a little uninterested.

The man sat down and eyed each person before speaking, "I hear you three are travelers. Mat I ask your name?"

"I'm Gourry Gabriev," Gourry introduced himself.

"Ah yes, the swordsman of light," the stranger replied.

'He knows of us,' Lina was put slightly on edge by his remark. 'Hardly anyone know Gourry by name. They usually know him as Lina Inverse's sidekick,' Lina was brought out of he musings by the stranger asking, "And, who might you be little lady?"

Amelia blushed slightly, 'You know for a rouge looking guy he does have good manners,' before answering, "I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon, shining star and hammer of justice."

"Oh, forgive my ignorance, I should've known when I saw you, your majesty," the stranger lightly kissed Amelia's hand.

Amelia blushed three shades of red before stuttering out, "That's...that's ok."

The stranger smiled and turned to see the red-head with a cocky grin on her face. "May I ask your name Miss," he asked humbly.

"Sure, but your not wooing me like Amelia over there," Lina motioned at the blushing princess before saying, "I'm Lina Inverse."

To everyone's surprise the stranger didn't facefault, sweatdrop, or cower away. In fact, he didn't even flinch, he just looked at her before extending his hand and said, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I've heard some things about you, but never thought I would ever meet you."

To say Lina was a little caught off guard was an understatement. She could barely process the information enough to shake his hand. 'Who is this guy? He didn't panic, or call one of my nicknames, or anything,' Lina's mind squawked. "And who might you be," Lina asked as she shook hands.

The stranger released Lina's hand and replied, "My name is Durzan. And, it seems I have found the lead I have been looking for."

"And, just what are you looking for," Lina asked while secretly preparing a flare arrow under the table.

Durzan smiled as he pulled out the picture, 'Hehe, Lina's already on edge. Must be playing my role well,' Durzan thought. "Have you seen your traveling companion Zelgadis Greywords recently," asked Durzan as he presented a small bounty poster with Zelgadis' picture on it.

Lina almost fell over backwards. She grabbed the poster and shouted at it, "Zel, what the hell have you done now," as if it were Zelgadis himself.

After Lina thought for a moment, she lowered the poster to glare at Durzan, and said, "Wait a minute...Last time this happened Gourry and I were framed. There aren't any bounties on us are there, bounty hunter," Lina asked with venom practically dripping off her words.

"Very astute of you. Yes, I am a bounty hunter, and no there are no bounties on you. Just Zelgadis," Durzan answered after drinking some of his ale.

"What makes you think we would betray Zel to his death," Lina shot back heatedly.

"No, no, no you've got it all wrong," Durzan shook his finger slightly, "He is wanted alive. I'm just to find him and bring him to my employer."

"And who's your employer," Lina asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That I can't say," Durzan replied and then was struck with how eerie that statement was, 'That's the same thing I said when I wanted to buy the statue from her. I hope she doesn't see through.'

Lina looked at him and shook her head slightly to relieve herself of the feeling of Deja vu. "Well, if you can't say then we won't tell you anything," Lina shot back while again feeling a bit of Deja vu from her own statement.

"If that's how you want to be. I can just follow his trail," Durzan replied.

"How do you plan on that mister big shot," Lina asked sarcastically.

"Like this," Durzan answered as he laid a onyx arrow on the table.

He then began to mumble some thing as the onyx glowed. Soon the onyx left the table and floated in mid-air as it spun. It began to spin faster until it suddenly stopped, pointing northwest. "You see, this like item can follow anyone's aura. Just say the magic words and who you want to find and it will lead you to them," Durzan said, a triumphant smile on his face.

Lina glared at the bounty hunter before slamming a fist on the table and saying, "Alright, but if your going after Zel then I'm coming with you."

"Suit yourself. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my rest to start off tomorrow and I would suggest you three get your sleep as well," Durzan said as he made his way upstairs to the room he had purchased earlier, 'So far so go,' he thought as he entered the room.

As the other three followed explain Lina made her way towards her room while thinking, 'Zel please be ok.'

* * *

In a clearing in a forest in the middle of nowhere a lone figure kicked at a stone. 'Damnit, I'm too late someone beat me to it,' thought Illianna as she searched about the at one time bandit camp. As she survived the scene she soon found a small bit of flame red hair. "Now let's see who has red hair and does this much damage to bandit camps," Illianna asked the air around her teasingly.

'Illianna, what are you doing,' came Vladimir's voice into the back of her mind.

'Cleaning up after Lina, that's what I'm doing. She beat me to the item," Illianna telepathically replied.

'Good, now Zelgadis will protect both her and the item until the time is right. Return to base,' Vladimir gave the order to her.

'I you wish my lord,' Illianna said and then though, 'You'd better not slip up on this one Zel,' before teleporting away.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	4. Protector Chapter 4: As Darkness Descend...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 4**

**As Darkness Descends**

* * *

The group was on the road again, but this time with some extra baggage, and Durzan the bounty hunter was leading the way. The slayers crew had somewhat unwillingly allowed him to come with them on their search for Zelgadis. Mainly it was because they didn't want him getting to Zel without them there. As they marched on Lina silently ruminated on the situation, 'I don't trust this guy as far as I can throw him. But, if he can lead us to Zel then we'll keep him around until that time then get rid of him. I mean come on he's just a bounty hunter how hard can it be to get rid of him.' 

At the same time Durzan seemed to be sorting through something in his mind as well. Little did the group know he was carrying on a secret conversation with his sword. 'Mortis, just why was I sent to protect Lina Inverse. Isn't she the enemy of the mazuko race,' Durzan mentally asked his sword. 

'Not even I can answer that one master Zelgadis. Lord Vladimir has his reasons and that is all I need to know,' Mortis answered Durzan's question to the best of his ability. 

'Ok, well maybe you can tell me what I am capable of in this new body, well other than the form changing and the teleportation,' Durzan changed subjects. 

'Ah, now that I can answer in detail. Now that you are a mazuko you can tap the darker energies of this world. You can harness pure energy to your will, but you being a sorcerer before means that you can now do black magic. You have lost all of what white and healing magic you know, but your shaman magic has also received a boost because of your strong connection with the astral plane,' Mortis answered sagely. 

'So I could cast a dragon slave if I wished,' Durzan thought. 

'Yes master Zelgadis you could. I just suggest you don't go waving your new found power around to much or our cover will be blown,' Mortis warned. 

'I know...I know Mortis its just having this much ability is a bit overwhelming. And the ability to look how I want as well,' Durzan thought as he looked at his flesh hands. 

He was soon knocked out of his conversation when Lina yelled, "Hey, Mister won't talk, I asked you a question." 

Durzan turned and looked at her for a second before asking with a bit of annoyance in his voice, "What is it?" 

"I asked if we are stopping in that town just up ahead for the night or not," Lina asked somewhat enraged at the tone of voice he was taking with her. 

"If that's what you wish then fine," Durzan said as he turned and began walking again. 

'Why that little...,' Lina fumed as she followed him towards the town. 

* * *

The gang soon found themselves in a nice sized port town that they had seen earlier that day. As they found an inn in the town they all purchased rooms and then came down for food. As Lina and company finished ordering their huge meal, they were soon joined by Durzan. The waiter slowly walked towards the bounty hunter and asked nervously, "Um...Sir what do you want to eat?"

"I'll take this and a cup of tea," Durzan answered to the waiter's relief.

As the waiter left Durzan was meet by two glaring sets of eyes, and one pair of eyes that probably couldn't show anger if they wanted. He smirked slightly as he asked sarcastically, "It seems your angered."

Lina fumed and then shouted, "Damn straight I'm angry! First, you show up hunting our friend and expect our help in your search. Then you start with this high and mighty attitude with us. So of course I'm angry!"

Durzan shrugged and then answered, "Or, maybe it could be that I just don't roll over and do what you want just because you Lina Inverse."

'How dare he,' Lina thought enraged at the answer Durzan had given her, "Now listen here buddy if you think you can just come in here and run the show then you...," Lina was soon cut off by an explosion outside.

As the group raced outside they saw a group of people walking down the street. The leader soon let off a bolt of energy and it told them that these were Mazuko. Lina was about to fire off a spell when she heard Durzan whispered to her, "You shouldn't do that. People could get hurt. We need to draw them away."

"Well who do we do that," Lina asked as she looked at Durzan.

"There she is," one of the Mazuko said as he pointed and continued, "There's Lina Inverse."

"Like that," Durzan answered as he picked Lina up and ran with her towards the docks.

As he ran he battled with a kicking screaming Lina. "What do you think your doing. How dare you..."

"Be silent. I'm trying to help you here so quit struggling," Durzan answered as he dropped her on one of the docks as the Mazuko closed.

"What can you do," Lina scoffed as she readied a spell.

"Shut up and watch," Durzan answered as he drew his sword.

Lina looked to see a blood red sword that was serrated all the way down the blade. As he walked forward Lina huffed and thought, 'Let's see how good you are mister hot stuff.'

The mazuko stopped and said, "Move out of the way. All we want is the girl. But, if you wish to die then that is your choice."

"Come and get me then," Durzan taunted as he leveled his sword.

"As you wish," said the mazuko as the leader shot of a blast of energy.

"Mortis awaken," Durzan shouted as the blade came alive, glowing with a blood red light.

Just as the bolt made its way towards Durzan he lifted the blade and parried the shot into the air. Continuing with the momentum he had built Durzan brought the blade up into a forward thrusting stance as he moved towards the mazuko. "Was that just all talk or are you having second thoughts," Durzan continued to taunt the mazuko. 

"Now you die," yelled a mazuko as he teleported and appeared behind Durzan in a blink of an eye. 

"Look out," Lina yelled but it was too late the bolt of dark energy hit the bounty hunter in the back and sent him sprawling to the ground. 

The other two moved towards Durzan while the main attacker turned towards Lina with a smug grin on his face. "Some protector the great Lina Inverse has," he mocked before hearing a scream from behind him. 

He turned to see the human with his sword planted in one of his comrades chest. As he was standing the human shot of a blast ash and totally destroyed the second. The attacker backed away slightly, losing some of that confidence, and charged shouting, "Die!" 

Before he could close on the man he heard Lina yell, "Fireball," and then was hit with the spell. 

The last mazuko was knocked off course by Lina's spell and she quickly followed up with her own blast ash. The creature never knew what hit it as it crumbled into dust in front of her. Lina turned to see Durzan standing up with a bit of trouble. She walked over and offered a hand that he graciously accepted. "So you do know what your doing," she remarked teasingly. 

"Not know what your doing is a quick way to get yourself killed," Durzan answered in his calm voice seemingly unaffected by Lina's verbal jab. 

Lina looked to Durzan's back to see it was bruised and slightly bleeding. "Hey, your injured, let me take a look at that," she demanded. 

"I'm fine," Durzan replied as he brushed her away, "It was just a lower rank mazuko. I'll be fine." 

"You can stop the tough act I can see how your having trouble walking," Lina retorted. 

"It's nothing if I let every little bump and scratch take me out then I would never get out," he scoffed as he walked towards the inn. 

'That arrogant sonofa....,' Lina thought as she followed him to the inn. 

* * *

Durzan sat on his bed at the inn in a bit of a meditative state. He had removed his shirt and was allowing his mazuko body to heal. 'Lina thinks that I am acting arrogant. Well, I am alright, the main reason I couldn't walk straight was because of how odd my natural healing ability feels,' Durzan thought as he sat there staring into nothing. 'I know Vladimir sent me to protect her form rouge mazuko, but why would he care. Wouldn't it be better for him if the rogues killed Lina then he could pretty much kill two birds with one stone....I don't know,' Durzan dropped his head in frustration. As his healing was finishing up he heard a whisper in his mind saying, "Zelgadis, come to the docks."

He quickly put on his shirt and pictured the dock in his mind. He soon teleported to the dock he had battled on earlier that evening. He looked around but saw no one. He soon felt a very familiar power source and turned towards an alley saying, "I know its you Vladimir so you can come out." 

"Very impressive, Zelgadis," Vladimir commented as he stepped out into the moonlight, "Not many newborn mazuko could detect and tell a power aura that well." 

"It just kinda happened," Zelgadis admitted as he changed to his normal human visage. 

"It's because you have always had a piece of mazuko in you since you were born," Vladimir answered. 

"What do you mean since I was born," Zelgadis asked, quite confused by what Vladimir said. 

"Your birth mother was mazuko," Vladimir answered nonchalantly. 

"What!," Zel almost screamed, having never known his parents. 

"That's not important," Vladimir interrupted, "What is important is to tell you that your job has became a bit harder." 

"Who's that," Zel asked becoming slightly impatient at Vladimir's words. 

"Lina has acquired an item that I was after. If the rogues find out about it they will try to get to Lina even more than we thought. So be prepared for increasing attacks," Vladimir warned. 

"Nothing I can't take care of," Zel answered. 

"Rather sure of yourself. Don't become too smug like most of our race. That is our downside, we become too arrogant and don't realize when we are outmatched," Vladimir again warned. 

"I'm alright," Zel began, "But, that energy bolt was stronger than I thought it would be."

Vladimir chuckled slightly and said, "The lower ranks will sometimes surprise you with their ability. But, its getting late and you'd better get back to your post."

Zel nodded as his form melted back into the visage of Durzan and he reply in his now deep, bass voice, "Not to worry."

Vladimir nodded as he phased out leaving Durzan on the docks.

'Well the show must go on,' Durzan thought as he teleported back into his room and got ready to act like he was sleeping. 'Nothing to worry I can sense a mazuko coming from a mile away, and I don't need sleep,' he continued to muse as he closed his eyes and slowed his breathing to look as of sleep. "Two days and she has tried to blow me up yet," he joked out loud, "I think that's some kind of record for someone who has gotten on his nerves like I have the last two days."

Durzan went into a meditative state while keeping his guard on the same inn that the slayer gang was staying for the night. Nothing could come close without him sensing it, everything gave off some kind of energy aura, and he could distinguish between them all. "No one is getting past me," he vowed as he continued on into the night.

* * *

In a dark hall a figure sat on a throne of stone waiting for news of his minions mission. He was soon brought out of his thinking by one of the messengers running in screaming, "Master...Master they have been defeated!"

"What," the figure asked with an enraged tone while he rose form the throne.

"Some...some guy helped Lina Inverse defeat them master," the messenger replied while kneeling before the master.

"What did this man look like," the master asked with intrigue.

"I don't know master, but he carried a sword of blood red and called it Mortis," the messenger again replied.

"I see," the master said as he sat down to think, "Only one being owns that sword. But, I wouldn't think he would directly intervene like that. Did the man wear a half black and half white mask," asked the master.

"No master," answered the messenger.

'I see. Vladimir has sent a minion of his own, but I thought the only mazuko that followed him was Illianna. This is interesting,' the master thought as he looked at the messenger, "Summon old Ristos, he has dealings with the knight. He will help us to destroy this obstacle!"

"Yes, Master," the messenger yelled as he phased out to summon Ristos.

"You made the first move Vladimir, but now its my turn," the master chuckled darkly as he waited for the arrival of Ristos.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	5. Protector Chapter 5: Of Tricksters and H...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 5**

**Of Tricksters and Hermits**

* * *

The morning in the town started as usual. People up early to begin working and trading, but it was a bit different. The carpenter had never been this busy before. Because of the attack last night the carpenter and his team had multiple houses to repair and one dock to fix. It was all in a days work, but a days work they would never wish for because of the destruction that took place to make the work. As the town began its normal routine a stranger walked into town. At first the new formed volunteer guard thought to question him. But, quickly dismissed it as he was identified to be one of the robes of the priesthood. After identifying him the stranger was allowed to go on without further harassment. The priest smiled to himself as he assessed the town. 'Hmm...defiantly a mazuko attack,' he thought as he continued to walk, 'Oh, I can sense Lina-chan, what fun this will be...Wait, I can sense another aura...one I have never before, this could be interesting,' the purple haired priest thought as he walked towards the inn.

* * *

Lina awoke the next morning feeling a bit better than when she went to bed. She was still a bit ticked at Durzan though and she continued to think ill of the bounty hunter as she dressed. 'Miser mightier than thou, doesn't need anyone's help. What a pompous, arrogant son of a bitch that man is, when I get the chance I'm going to ring his neck.' She continued to fume as she made her way downstairs. She sat down at a table and didn't even notice the smirking face across from her until it said, "Bad day Lina-chan?"

"Yeah kinda...Xellos," Lina shouted as she looked up at the smirking trickster priest. "What are you here for?!"

"Oh I'm here to check up on you and this attack by the mazuko," Xellos actually didn't attempt to cover it up in his trademark saying.

Lina glared at him, "How do I know you aren't here to finish what they started," and asked dangerously.

"Aww, what's the matter Lina-chan, don't you trust me," Xellos mock whined as he snuggled close to Lina.

Before Lina could do anything she heard his voice from behind saying, "Interesting form of stress relief you have there Lina," as Durzan sat down at the table with a wide smirk on his face.

Lina turned red with anger as she slammed Xellos' head through the floor board. She then turned to Durzan and said, "You're going to be next if you keep it up!"

"Hey not too bad a wine cellar they got here," Xellos said as he tired to dislodge his head from the floor.

Lina just rolled her eyes as Durzan looked at the man and then made a remark, "Oh...It's a mazuko...how wonderful," as he thought, 'What is that damned fruitcake doing here!?'

"Well at least you aren't a total idiot," Lina remark with a small smirk.

Xellos phased out and back into his seat to be meet with Durzan's face. He then looked at Lina while teasingly asking, "So got tired of Gourry and decided for something new Lina-chan?"

Xellos soon found himself looking at the same wine cellar as before with Lina yelling above him, "Don't you even suggest that I enjoy traveling around with this asshole. And, for your information, Gourry is still asleep and so is Amelia."

Xellos again phased into his chair and smiled at Lina. "My, has he pissed you off that much," Xellos teased, "I must get to know him then."

Durzan glared at Xellos as he relied, "I'd rather you didn't."

"What's the matter? Has Lina been filling your head with false tales of me," Xellos continued with his mock feelings.

"No, Lina and I rarely speak so I haven't heard anything about you from her," Durzan replied uninterested.

Xellos opened one eye and looked at the man, "Well what have you done to incur her wrath?"

"He's a bounty hunter and he is hunting Zelgadis," Lina huffed while looking away.

Xellos smirked, one because of this interesting bit of news, and two because he knew the bounty hunters secret. 'Only a mazuko can carry such an aura. So are you here to protect or hurt Lina-chan,' Xellos thought as he turned to Lina and said, "Ohh, did he hit a soft spot by hunting your little chimera," before Lina sent him into the roof.

Durzan sweatdropped at the mazuko priest now hanging from the ceiling with a fuming Lina Inverse looking at the mazuko. "Zel is a friend and I won't let this guy have him, but don't insinuate things about us," Lina yelled.

"He's a mazuko...you're not really hurting him and besides he is enjoying it," Durzan said nonchalantly as he sipped his morning coffee.

Lina glared daggers at Durzan for pointing out the obvious, "Don't start with me. You're not a mazuko so if I do that to you it will hurt."

Durzan shrugged but then looked at Xellos when he heard a scream from above. It was soon followed by Xellos' voice, "And, a very good morning to you to, Amelia-chan," before he was slammed to the floor.

Xellos phased back into his chair for the third time in about a half hour. He then looked at Durzan and saw something that he though he wouldn't ever see again...Mortis the sword of blood. 'Hmm...either he killed the knight of shabarnigdo, which I doubt, or he is working for him. If that is so then he is here to protect Lina-chan,' Xellos thought as he moved towards Durzan. He then laid his hands on the sword and said, "A nice sword you have here...I wonder how many people you had to kill to get a hold of this...," Xellos was soon sent flying into a wall.

Lina eyes grew wide, but her mouth was in a smirk, as she saw someone actually get a rise out of Durzan. She watched amused as he walked over to Xellos and picked him up by the collar. "This sword has been past down in my family for ages and I will not have you disgrace it by saying I stole it!"

After he finished he dropped the mazuko and sat down again and mumbled, "Fruitcake," before looking at Lina.

"And what's so amusing," he asked when he saw the smirk on her face.

"It's just that's the first time I have ever seen you lose your cool," she commented coyly while thinking, 'Talk about being like your victim. This guy and Zel share enough in common. They both are anti-social, prideful, have an extreme hatred of Xellos, and don't eat that much.'

"Though a bounty hunter I may be I am not a thief. And, I don't count the retort of I steal life so don't dare try it," Durzan warned after explaining his actions.

"I'm not going to argue it with you because you will not add Zel's to your list of victims," Lina huffed as she turned her noise up at him. 

Durzan just rolled his eyes and went back to his coffee as Xellos phased back into the chair. Xellos faced forward but in his mind sent a message to the sword at Durzan's side. 'So we meet again. I thought I would never see you again in my life.' 

'And hello to you to Xellos. Yes, it has been quite some time. I believe the war of the monster's fall was the last time we met. What is it you, or should I say Beastmaster, want,' Mortis replied to Xellos. 

'Just wondering who the knight has sent to protect Lina-chan,' Xellos sent back. 

'I can't tell you that. Strict orders from Lord Vladimir, but I can tell you that he is closer to Lina than she knows. This Durzan bit is just an act to stay with the group without letting the renegades know what is going on,' Mortis replied 

'Well then I guess I will just sit back and watch the fun,' Xellos replied as he took a sip of tea.

'As you wish...just don't get in his way,' Mortis warned as he went back to his sleep state.

'I won't, but I am interested in who he is. But, I am also here for Lina-chan's protection, if he can't do his job then I will," thought Xellos as he looked at this Durzan.

* * *

On a cliff overlooking the decent sized port town sat an old man with a following of some younger men and women. He stroked his beard as he sat and thought. "Let's see...Lina Inverse is in the inn and she has some visitors," he stated in general.

"If we do this right we can set up the perfect trap for them," he continued speaking to himself.

"And what do we need to do Ristos," asked a young silver haired mazuko.

"We need to position a team of three there, there, there, there, and there," Ristos pointed to areas in the town that formed a pentagram.

"What are you planning in that head of yours," a young female mazuko asked.

"To seal them within that area of the town and continue to assault them with lesser demons until their ready for the kill," Ristos answered while still rubbing his beard.

"I see," continued the female, "and the other two are to protect the one helping with the barrier."

"Correct," Ristos replied, "they would be sitting ducks as soon as they figured it out."

"So when shall we strike," asked the man.

"Tonight...when they least expect it," Ristos commented with a dark smirk.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	6. Protector Chapter 6: Secrets of the Nigh...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 6**

**Secrets of the Night**

* * *

Sorry I didn't have this out sooner but the past week and a half became knuckle down and work time at college. But, now the two test and two papers are done and I can get back to writing, hope you enjoy.

* * *

He sat under the docks during the night at low tide. As he looked into one of the tide pools he narrowed his eyes at his reflection. 'Why can't it ever be different,' he asked himself as he made the pool ripple. 'I can never be open with her...I can only hide behind some form of mask. Either physical or mental I have always approached behind that mask. Of course it doesn't matter what mask I wear...I'm still just a monstrous freak pretending to be human. Just a poor caricature of a human is more like it,' he thought as his reflection cam back into focus.

He sighed as he looked out towards the rolling tides and continued to battle with himself. He felt angry at himself. He felt depressed, and he felt the wanting that always came when he saw her. 'Why does fate have to be so cruel,' he asked himself as he continued to stew.

As he continued to think another voice came into his mind, 'Master Zelgadis...what troubles you so,' ask Mortis.

'Nothing...It's nothing,' Zelgadis replied quickly.

'It's her that has you like this isn't it,' Mortis stated.

Zelgadis sighed and answered, 'Yes.'

'It is interesting. I would normally just say take her, you have the power to do so, but I can sense you don't want that. You want your feelings returned...correct,' Mortis continued while unsure of his guess.

'Yes that's what I want, but I don't think she would ever return my feelings...not as a chimera, not as a mazuko, I'm not even sure I could get them returned as a human,' Zelgadis sighed again in despair.

'You will only ever know if you try. I am not use to these emotions but I do know that you will never know the answer if you never ask the question,' Mortis replied.

'It's not as simple as that with these kinda things Mortis,' Zelgadis replied.

'Like I said, emotions aren't my area of expertise. You just have to follow your instincts,' Mortis replied as he went silent again.

'Maybe your right...now is not the time for this. I have to get back and protect Lina,' Zel thought as he stood and changed back into Durzan. "Time to get back. Who knows what trouble she'll get herself into without me," he said as he smiled to himself and headed back towards the inn.

* * *

"Oh why does it have to be tonight," Lina asked the air as she paced at the foot of her bed.

She was having trouble sleeping and found herself pacing. Try as she might to get to sleep she could only lay there and stare at the ceiling. As she continued to think she walked over and looked out the window. She looked out onto the streets of the town and watched as a group of guards walked down the street. 'Not like it matters. If mazuko show up they won't be able to stop them,' Lina thought as she continued to look into the street. A few moments later Lina caught sight of Durzan heading back towards the inn. "Now where has that rat been," she asked herself as he stopped in front of the inn. 

Lina quickly ducked to the the side of the window when Durzan looked up into it. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he looked up into her room. She noticed the soft smile that brightened his face as he looking into the window unknowing of her knowledge of him. He soon shook his head, as if to clear it of confusion, and then walked into the inn. Lina turned back towards the window and looked where Durzan stood while thinking, 'What was he smiling about? If that rat is thinking something about me and tries it I'll kill him!' "Correction, I'll torture him then kill him," Lina said to herself. 

"But what was up with that smile of his," Lina asked herself as she sat down at the table in her room. "I mean so far as I know both he and I can barely stand each other." 

"He's probably just trying to trick me into trusting him so he can get to Zel easier when my guard is down," Lina continued to talk to herself in speculation of what Durzan's smile could have meant. 

"I don't care what he does I'm not letting him near Zel," Lina said as she became slightly sentimental, "I can't...I have to protect him..." 

Lina looked at the window one more time as she headed towards her bed. She laid down and whispered his name as she finally drifted off to sleep, "Zel..." 

* * *

Durzan had retired to his room but he was anything but asleep. He was leaning against the head broad with his eye closed faking the sleep that he truly didn't need. As he was keeping his senses up he caught hold of an aura that he knew quite well, "Come out Xellos I know your there," Durzan said tiredly.

"Jeez, was I that obvious," Xellos joked as he phased into the room.

"I'm not amused. Now what do you want," Durzan asked annoyed as he opened his eyes.

"Well, I was just checking out my suspicions, but you just answered them. You are one of us aren't you," Xellos asked with a smirk saying he knew he was right.

"So what if I am," Durzan said as he reached towards Mortis' hilt.

Xellos waved a hand and said, "No need for violence friend. I just have to make sure who your aligned to if I am to protect Lina."

"What did you say," Durzan asked as he sat up to look at Xellos.

"I said to protect Lina. I believe that is your mission as well. So why don't we agree to get along when it comes to our mission," Xellos proposed as he extended his hand.

"Only for the mission," Durzan replied as he warily shook Xellos' hand.

"Good, now if I may ask you does something feel a bit strange to you tonight," Xellos asked losing the cheerful look on his face.

Durzan began to concentrate on the town and then looked at Xellos as he said, "Yes something is wrong. Their planning to attack soon."

"Just as I thought, but wanted a second opinion on. They've already raised a barrier to keep us in. I almost missed it too, they must have some good agents if they can do that," Xellos commented as his cheerfulness came back to himself. 

"Well one of us needs to try and take care of one of the focal points in the barrier while the other protects the group," Durzan stated as he stood.

"I'll take the barrier," Xellos opted, "They don't know I'm here so I have the element of surprise."

"True. It's settled, you take the barrier and I will protect Lina," Durzan said as he phased out.

"Indeed," Xellos said as he followed suite.

* * *

Lina awoke when she heard something in her room. She looked to the side to see Durzan standing there with his eyes closed. He soon opened them and then looked at her saying, "We have to get out of here."

"What do you mean," Lina asked as she walked towards him.

"The mazuko are closing in...Get Down!" he shouted as he shoved her down to the floor.

There was a large explosion in the wall of her room as she was pushed to the floor and landed on by Durzan. After the attack she yelled, "Get off. I can't fry them if your on top of...Hey what are you doing!"

Durzan picked Lina up and said, "Sorry, but there is no time for explanations," as he phased out of the room before it was hit again.

Lina fought back the nausea deep in her stomach as she and Durzan appeared on one of the docks on the other side of town. She had felt like she was weightless and slung about in a void. She had only had that feeling once before and that was when Xellos had phased with her in the battle against Dark Star. She tired to stand as Durzan put her down but she stumbled just to be caught by him. "Lina are you ok," He asked with a look that she thought was concern.

'That can't be right he's a mazuko he can worry or care about anyone,' Lina thought as she righted herself while pushing his hands away. "I'm fine mazuko. And, it seems that you are part of the reason the mazuko are here," Lina accused Durzan as she watched the inn catch fire.

"So you finally figured it out. Don't worry I got them out," Durzan said as he pointed to the sleeping Gourry and Amelia.

"Why are you here," Lina asked as she went over to check on her friends.

Durzan smirked as he drew Mortis to fight the lesser demon that had just shown up. "I'm here for you if that wasn't obvious," he remarked as he cut a lesser demon down.

"I will not serve any master you work for so there," Lina yelled as she blew up a group of demons with a flare arrow.

"Well you won't have to worry about that. My master only has two servants: me and his consort Illianna. He doesn't want to add an more to the roster," Durzan replied as he continued to hack through the onslaught of lesser demons.

"Where is Xellos, we could use his help," Lina said as she continued to throw flare arrows, fireballs, and lower end spells at the demons.

"He's busy taking out the mazuko barrier around this town," Durzan replied while fighting, "Hopefully, he will take out one of the points and the barrier will be destroyed."

"Amelia, Gourry wake up," Lina screamed while throwing a small rock at both of her companions.

"Hmm...What oh my," Amelia said as she jumped up from her sleep and began to attack the demons as well.

"We've got the upper hand," Durzan grunted as he took out a few more

"Think again," Durzan heard as his arm was hit with an energy blast.

Durzan dropped his sword and gripped his arm as he turned to look at a young man with blue hair and green eyes. Durzan gritted his teeth as he turned to the mazuko. "Now that the barrier is down it looks like you've decided to go into an all out attack," Durzan commented as more mazuko showed up.

"Very observant of you," mentioned the blue haired mazuko as he launched another blast that sent Durzan flying into the sallow shore water.

Lina whirled around to see Durzan fly into the surf after getting hit by the energy blast. 'This isn't good. If they can take out Durzan then this isn't going to be easy,' Lina thought as she flew into the air while shouting, "Amelia, check on Durzan I'll cover you."

"Yes Miss Lina," Amelia answered as she flew off towards where Durzan landed while fleeing the blast from Lina fighting mazuko.

"Mister Durzan...Mister Durzan," Amelia shouted as she looked for the fallen man.

"I'm here...Amelia," Durzan called as a wave washed over him.

"Mister Durzan are you ok," Amelia asked panicked as she landed beside him to begin a healing spell.

"No...It won't help," Durzan said as he moved her away and stood up.

Amelia was about to protest when she saw his wounds where slowly healing themselves. She understood and was a bit frightened that a mazuko had been traveling with them for weeks now. Before she could say anything Durzan said, "Yes, I am a mazuko and right now you need to listen to me if we are to safe Lina."

Amelia nodded and came closer to him. Durzan then quickly grabbed her and phased closer to the docks. He then looked to she Lina and the mazuko fighting in the air as part of one of the meanest dog fights he had ever seen. He then turned to Amelia and said, "Listen to me. I want you to fly near Lina and cast a dark mist around her and the mazuko. Then just as soon as it settles then get you and her out quickly, OK?"

"Yes, Mister Durzan," Amelia said as she flew off toward Lina. 

"Mortis to my hand," Durzan called as Mortis appeared before him. 

'What do you think you're doing Zelgadis,' Mortis asked with concern, 'Your injured and it will take a while to heal. You are in no condition for this!' 

"I don't care what happens to me I have to protect her," Durzan said as he stabbed Mortis into the shore through the water. 

"Earth, Water, and Air hear my call," Durzan began to chant, "Come to me and empower me with your energies," as a glow overcame Mortis and sent jolts of dark and light energy into him and the surrounding air.

"It's almost time," Durzan said as he began to glow with power.

* * *

Lina was fighting to her best ability and still not making that much headway. There were about four or five different mazuko and even thought she was hitting she didn't have enough time to use the bigger stuff that could actually hurt them. "Damnit Durzan, I'll kill you for getting this mazuko on my tail," Lina cursed as she dodged an attack.

"You should blame yourself Inverse. We were after you from the start, not this Durzan fellow," answered the lead mazuko as he swung at Lina.

'What, well I guess I should have thought of that. If that's so then both Xellos and Durzan are here to keep these guys away from me. Oh great,' Lina thought as she dodged. As she was about to launch another spell when Amelia jumped in the way, "Amelia what are you doing? Get out of the way," Lina screamed.

"Just trust me Miss Lina," Amelia said as she brought her hands together and chanted, "Dark Mist."

Lina dropped the spell as the mazuko disappeared behind a shade of mist. She started to move to the outside when Amelia grabbed her arm and took off. "Amelia what are...," Lina was soon silenced by Amelia as she said, "Be quiet or they'll hear us."

Lina kept quiet as Amelia lead her down the shore but stopped when she saw Durzan and all the energy swirling around him as he was preparing a spell. "What are you doing," Lina yelled as he began.

Durzan saw Lina and knew she was out of harms way. He then ignored her question and began his spell, "_Darkness beyond twilight, crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge to conquer all the foes who stand against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power you and I possess. DragonSlave_."

Before Lina could shout her protest of the town in danger Durzan launched his Dragon Slave at the mazuko. As the energy left his hands Lina noticed it was blue instead of red. She also noticed that all the excess energy in the air swirled around the blast as it went towards the group of mazuko. The blast hit its target and it exploded, but to Lina's surprise cause only a small amount of damage to the town. As she turned back to Durzan she saw his hair shift from blonde to lavender to blonde again as he started to fall. "Durzan," Lina said as she raced to catch him.

Durzan fell and was caught at the last second by Lina. He saw her looking at him and said, "You are safe. I have done my duty for now," before passing out in her arms.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	7. Protector Chapter 7: The Mysterious Mazu...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 7**

**The Mysterious Mazuko**

* * *

His body was out, he could feel it. His body had suffered enough damage that it needed to be still for a while to fully heal. While his body remained lulled he sat in the astral plane; always alert to any threats to come. As he waited he felt a surge of power and turned to see his unofficial master standing behind him. He turned towards him and shifted into his normal appearance. "What do you wish of me now," Zelgadis asked tactfully.

"Nothing really, just checking up on my investment," Vladimir replied as he stopped in front of Zelgadis' astral form.

"Your not worried that this power will draw other mazuko or even Xellos," Zelgadis asked as he stood up.

"Don't worry. Not even Xellos can break through the barrier that I have erected," Vladimir reassured Zelgadis.

"You can really keep a secret when you want. Can't you," Zel asked jokingly.

"Yes, it is of the utmost importance that your true identity remain a secret, at least for now," explained Vladimir.

"I know, I know and I don't plan to let even Xellos know who I am," Zelgadis replied.

"Good, well make sure you do. I must be going, and it's also time for you to wake up Durzan," Vladimir said as he blurred from vision.

* * *

Durzan felt himself become aware once again. He hadn't opened his eyes yet but he could hear. "Damnit, Durzan wake up so I can kill you."

It was Lina's turn to watch over the bounty hunter now know to be mazuko. She had many questions she wanted answered and she was responding in her usual way, anger. She was sitting in a wooden chair next to the bed that Durzan rested. She again sighed and said, "Well I'll just beat you seeing as how you saved us all back there."

"Should I take that as a compliment from you," Durzan smirked as he slightly opened one eye.

Lina ground her teeth together in frustration, but mainly to cover up the embarrassment that Durzan heard her. She glared at the mazuko and shouted, "Keep it up and I'll make sure you don't come out of it!"

"You are just like the master said. You are very easy to anger and don't share emotions other than that and happiness very easily," Durzan analyzed while closing his eye.

"What are you talking about," Lina asked, "I share other emotions when I want to..."

"You know that's a lie," Durzan said while turning his head and narrowing his eyes at Lina, "You have other emotions that never see the light of day."

"I don't know what your talking about," Lina replied while inclining her chin to look offended by Durzan's comment.

Durzan sighed and brought his feet to the floor. He then stood and walked to the chair Lina was sitting and loomed over her. "You know that's a lie and you know I know that's a lie. I can sense your emotions, I can sense your loneliness, and I feed off it. Who knows what you have whispered to the darkness when you think you're alone. What dark secrets you've said in the absence of twilight. I know them all," Durzan chastised Lina as he found himself reaching to touch her. He quickly gained control again and turned around from her.

Lina blinked a few times at Durzan's actions. 'Why is a mazuko driving this point home...and why...why did he try to touch me," Lina wondered in bewilderment as she looked at Durzan's back. "Why do you care? It's just a big buffet for you," Lina questioned while standing up.

Durzan's brow furrowed as he struggled with his mind for control over himself. 'Now is not the time to let the cat out of the bag Zel,' he thought as he turned around to face Lina. "Because, I'm interested why a being that can show those emotions doesn't express them."

"I would think such curiosity would be a setback in the mazuko world," Lina shot back.

"Then you can blame my master. He made me a very curious mazuko indeed," Durzan replied and smiled smugly at Lina.

"Why you," Lina shouted while slamming her fist into Durzan's cheek.

Durzan went flying into the wall after receiving the blow from Lina. After a moment he regained is composure and stood looking at Lina with pleasure in his eyes. He didn't know why but he found the pain that Lina's punches delivered to be rather enjoyable. He felt that tinge of pleasure run through his body as he looked at Lina and as he felt the pain in his cheek radiate out a bit. 'Now I think I know why fruitcake continued to try and get hit at times,' Durzan thought as he said, "Do you do that for anyone or just special cases," in a very sensual voice.

"You asked for it," Lina shouted as she kicked him in the groin area. Durzan bent over and fell to the floor more out of reaction than in pain. In fact he never felt this aroused in his life before this moment. The waves of pleasure that were going threw his body threatened to take control of him. 

Durzan rose to his feet and smiled at Lina saying, "You might want to stop. I mean with you doing me such favors people are going to talk."

"I don't care what people think," Lina shouted as she rushed forward, "I'm going to teach you a lesson," and attempted to punch Durzan again.

Durzan was ready this time and spun out of the way while grabbing Lina's wrist. With lightning fast reflexes Durzan twisted Lina's arm behind her back. He then quickly brought his arm to Lina's neck and held her in a body lock. He then lowered his mouth to right above her ear and whispered, "Now, now...Though I would love to continue this I am not like Xellos. I believe in returning favors. Since you did so much for me I am willing to give it back to you."

"No, I won't let you touch me," Lina shouted as she attempted to get free. But, Lina found it impossible to break Durzan's iron, and yet gentle, grip.

Durzan didn't know what was going on, but he knew he wasn't in total control of himself. He loved the fear, the anger, the pure emotion that Lina emanated. He also noticed her scent for the second time in his life. He smelled her cinnamon perfume and the slight presence of burning embers that followed the fireball queen wherever she went. But, he could smell something else, something more attracting then any perfume. He could smell the pheromone that she was releasing in her sweat because of the physical struggle. He could feel the arousal run through him and he could feel himself losing control in want of more. Without knowing what he was doing, Durzan lowered his mouth and began to nibble and lick on Lina's ear slightly. He felt Lina dumb down the pleasure she felt, the pleasure that she desperately tried to hide from him. "I know you like this. I find it rather interesting that you humans find a bit of pain pleasurable. In fact some of your kind like it so much it makes me wonder if their not part mazuko themselves," Durzan commented as he ran his tongue on Lina's neck. 

Lina couldn't move, say, or do anything except say in Durzan's hold. She felt the pleasure run up her spine as his teeth bit into her skin slightly. She wanted to fight but at the same time she felt like she knew Durzan, like he was a totally different person. She closed her eyes for a moment while hiding her arousal and replaced Durzan with a certain chimera. 'There are even similarities in their strength and just...just how they make me feel helpless...,' Lina couldn't finish the thought because of another voice that entered the room. "Well, well what do we have here? A mazuko and a human making out? My this is interesting," came Xellos' voice as he appeared in front of the two. 

Durzan narrowed his now opened eyes at Xellos as Lina began to squirm in his grip again. "You of all I think would understand. I expended a lot of energy to protect her and now I am gaining it back with this wonderful emotion meal." 

"Yes, at first I thought the same but then I started feeling other emotions," Xellos commented out loud, 'And some of them that I can't define as Lina's,' he also mentioned, but only to Durzan's mind. 

Durzan released Lina and stepped back from her. He wrapped his cloak around his shoulders, making him look like a desert warrior, and replied, "Well do what you wish I'm finished here," as he vanished into thin air. 

Xellos continued to stare at where Durzan had stood and wondered, 'What, or should I say who, is he? I know the knight sent him but who was he before he became one of us? His emotions seem to still be there and intact, but I don't know of any mazuko that can create such a mazuko...I guess I will find out soon enough.' "Are you ok Lina-chan," Xellos asked while turning his gaze to Lina. 

Lina just looked at where Durzan had stood while running a finger over the back of her ear. "I'm fine but why should you worry," Lina replied while still distracted by her running thoughts. 

"Well let's just say that you're a bit of a valuable commodity, and Durzan's unorthodox style has me wondering," Xellos replied as he sat on the bed. 

"What are you talking about Xellos," Lina asked as she turned towards him, "And none of the 'That's a secret,' bullshit." 

"Let's just say that the mazuko have divided into different sides. One is out to kill you while the other is here to protect you," Xellos answered while reclining on the bed. 

"Why, what did I do to these guys," Lina shouted becoming herself again. 

"You killed Gaav and Hellmaster, or should we say helped kill them, so you are a threat to the renegades," Xellos continued to answer. 

"And, what's up with Durzan...who does he work for? That and how dangerous is he," Lina asked seriously. 

"Durzan serves a master who isn't well know, but is a very powerful being indeed," Xellos explained. "He works for the Knight of Shabarnigdo who, I regret to say, doesn't like working with us. It seems that the knight feels Durzan is capable of protecting you himself." 

"And what he just did? Is that part of protecting me," Lina asked slightly irate at the idea of needing protection from anyone. 

"Well, I'm not too sure about that one. I only know that I have this feeling I've met Durzan somewhere. His aura seems so familiar and yet I can't remember who I knew that matched. And, secondly, you might find it interesting to know that dear Durzan apparently has human emotions," Xellos dropped into the conversation. 

"What?!? What do you mean he has emotions," Lina grabbed Xellos by the neck, "I thought all your kind were void of emotions." 

"Well I heard that the knight has the capability to make mazuko with emotion. It makes them such great spies. Even mazuko have a hard time telling them apart from normal humans," Xellos replied. 

Lina dropped Xellos and leaned on a wall. With a sigh she then asked, "What does this knight want with me?"

"I can't tell you that Lina-chan. Not even someone like me has gotten into his plans. He only had one servant until now and he is a master at detecting auras," Xellos explained.

"What do you mean about auras...everything has an aura that doesn't mean people can tell much difference about it," Lina replied.

"Well humans can only do so much. If you were a mazuko you could tell so much difference in an aura that you would understand. Through auras is how we mazuko can tell each other in different forms. Thus, being able to hide it while undercover is a very valuable ability. But, none of our spies has made it back from trying to find out things about his operations," Xellos explained.

"Couldn't you sink in as the other servant? I mean I think he might fall for that," Lina asked.

"No, that is the worst idea. He knows too much about Illianna to be fooled by anyone," Xellos replied.

"Why would you say that? You act if he's sleeping with her or something," Lina asked.

"He is," explained bluntly.

"Ok I don't even want to know...All I want to know is who is Durzan really? I mean is that truly him or is it just a disguise hiding who he truly is," asked Lina.

"Well I'll let you know when I find out," Xellos replied while bowing and then disappearing into thin air.

"Man, all I have now is mazuko everywhere I go. If I could only get a break from this," Lina shout as she flopped down on the bed to try and sleep.

* * *

From outside the window Durzan watched as Lina feel asleep. It had taken all his strength to hide his presence from Xellos, and now he was resting while watching over her. 'Don't worry Lina I will never harm you. I guess I just found out the hard way that mazuko can be quite the creatures of passion if allowed. And soon you will know who I am it is just a question of how will you react,' Durzan thought as he shut his eyes but still kept on full alert by his mazuko senses.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Notes: I know Durzan/Zelgadis end up sounding like Grima Wormtongue when confronting Lina but those lines fit so well that I just had to use them.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	8. Protector Chapter 8: The Morning After t...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 8**

**The Morning After the Storm**

* * *

Next chapter of Protector is here

* * *

Lina awoke the next morning feeling better than she had in the past couple of days. She had had a good nights sleep after all the mazuko had let her be. She stood looking at the mirror for a moment before sitting down to comb her hair. She ran the comb through her hair and thought, 'Man I've had quite a couple of days. At first I thought I was going to find Zel and actually been able to talk with him again. But, now that I know Durzan is a mazuko it was probably just a lie to get me to stay with him. Though it would've been nice to have someone around that I can talk to.' Lina finished and put the comb down as she stood from the dresser that had the mirror on top of it. She walked out the door and went downstairs for breakfast. When she got down the first thing her eyes caught was Durzan sitting at a table with his eyes closed but she knew he was all to aware. She sat down at the table he was at and just glared at him. After a moment Durzan smirked slightly while asking, "Have a good sleep?" 

"You know I ought to slap you for that," Lina sarcastically replied. 

"I would infer that you want a repeat of last night then," Durzan replied playfully as he opened his eyes to look at Lina. 

Lina blushed slightly while threatening, "Touch me again and I'll Dragon Slave you back to whatever hell birthed you." 

Durzan feigned a yawn and said, "Been there done that. How about the Karratar Mountians? I hear their nice this time of year." 

"Why you," Lina shouted as she brought her hand back to hit him. She was about to lunge forward when she heard from behind, "Now, now that'll only entice him." 

Lina looked behind her to see a cloaked figure standing in front of their table. Lina scanned over the figure to notice by the voice and body shape that the figure was blatantly female. She sat down at the table and her purple robes showed from under her forest green cloak. She shifted to look at Lina and said, "Well I finally get to meet the infamous Lina Inverse." 

"What do you mean infamous," Lina baulked before asking, "And, who the hell are you?" 

The woman didn't answer just looked at Durzan and said, "You've got quite a live wire here Durzan." 

"Yeah, she can be quite a short fuse if you're not careful," Durzan replied while winking at the woman knowing full well who it was. 

Lina fumed for a second before she asked again, "Who the hell are you?" 

Before anyone said anything they all heard Xellos reply, "Well it's been a long time since I've seen you around my dear," as he materialized at the table. 

The figure looked at Xellos and commented, "Well if it isn't the trickster priest. Zelas send you here for her?" 

"Yes, the same reason you sent Durzan over there," Xellos motioned towards the other mazuko he still couldn't figure out. 

Lina looked at the figure putting two and two together and said, "So your the other servant of the Knight then." 

The figure nodded at Lina and said, "Yes, I'm Illianna the consort to the Knight of Shabarnigdo." 

"What do you want know? Isn't it enough that you sent him," Lina motioned at Durzan as well.

"I'm just here checking up on you...that and I need to have a talk with our agent," Illianna said while catching Durzan's eye with a very serious look.

"As you wish," Durzan complied as he nodded and phased out.

Illianna smiled and said, "If you'll excuse me," and phased out after Durzan.

Lina looked at Xellos and said, "What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know but I'm going to try and find out," as he phased out behind the other two.

Lina's brow creased with anger as she felt greatly ignored. She hand her hands through her hair and the shouted, "Hey waiter get over here!!"

* * *

Durzan sat in the astral plain as he waited for Illianna to follow him. She appeared in front of him with her eyes closed and concentrating for a moment before she opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled and asked, "How are you Zelgadis?"

"I'm doing ok.," he replied as he smirked somewhat, "Lina is pissed at me but that's to be expected when I won't tell her what she wants to know."

Illianna chuckled and said, "Well it is to be expected from an Inverse...they are known for their tempers."

"Well at least in Lina's case it does apply. But, why are you here? I didn't think I was doing badly enough to have you and Vladimir checking up on me almost daily." Zelgadis began to get to the point of Illianna's visit.

Illianna smiled and said, "You're doing fine Zelgadis I just made a stop to check on some suspicions I had about Lina."

"And what would those be? I believe I am entitled to know what is going on with my charge," Zelgadis said as he stood to look Illianna straight in the eyes.

"She has come in possession of an item that we need. For now her holding on to it is fine but when the time comes we want to ask you to steal it for us," Illianna assured Zel of what they wanted.

"Well what does this item look like," Zel inquired while turning and checking the area with his mazuko senses.

"It looks to be a ruby shaped to be like a drop...it is about as big as a half of my palm. It's called the Bloodstone," Illianna described the item to Zel.

"Is that all I'd hate to be too far from Lina for too long," Zel said as he changed back into the Durzan disguise.

"Yes, and I'll be leaving now so you have fun Zel...or should I say Durzan," Illianna gave a goodbye as she faded from view.

Durzan nodded and said to himself, "Back to work," as he phased out.

* * *

Lina had just finished her large meal and was leaning back in her chair like she usually did. She sighed and patted her stomach right as Xellos reappeared in the chair he had taken before. Lina couldn't help but smirk when she saw he had burn marks on his skin and his hair was quite frazzled. She then asked, "Rough travel through the astral plane there Xellos?"

"Yes...," Xellos let out with a puff of black smoke coming with his reply. "As much I love the feel of the astral barriers it annoys me that I can get through to know what they are planning."

Lina's brow furrowed at this bit of information, 'If their working this hard to keep Xellos from hearing their plans and conversations then something really is going on.' She looked to the side as Durzan reappeared in his chair and went back to sitting there with his eyes closed like nothing had ever happened. "Look whose back...and acting like we didn't notice he was gone for about twenty minutes," Lina began hoping to try and get any information she could out of Durzan.

Durzan opened one eye at Lina and said, "You know you'll have to do better than that to get any information out of me," as he smirked at her.

Lina glared at him and then looked away. Durzan, had he not known better, would've thought Lina had given up. But, that telltale glint in her eyes before she looked away told Durzan that Lina was thinking of something. Though he knew something was up he couldn't let anyone know that he knew Lina that well. If he did the cat might be yanked out of the bag by Xellos on who he was. Before he could think of anything to say Lina had already grabbed his arm and was dragging him up the stairs. "What do you think you're doing," Durzan asked as he resisted Lina's pulling.

Lina looked at him over her shoulder and with an evil smirk gave a jerk that throw Durzan off his feet. She then quickly dragged him into her room and locked the door. She stayed leaned against the door with a sinister looking smile on her face as she announced, "Ok, were either do this the easy way or the hard way. You tell me what I want to know peacefully or I bring it out of you."

"Do your worst," Durzan said standing across from her defiantly crossing his arms over his chest.

"I warned you," Lina said as she cleared her throat.

Before Durzan realized what she had planned Lina had begun to sing a, 'Life is beautiful,' song that Amelia had created one day on one of their long hikes. He collapsed to the ground while covering his ears. He could feel the negative effects of the positive emotions taking over his body. He tried to phase out but found that he couldn't move or even concentrate with his mazuko senses. He looked at Lina to see her with a look of sadistic glee in her eyes while she continued to sing verse after verse of the accursed song. "What....what do....you want....to...know," Durzan managed to say in-between the waves of pain.

Lina didn't stop singing and soon there came a knock on her door with Amelia calling out, "Miss Lina I didn't know you like my song."

Lina unlocked the door and let Amelia in while not missing a beat. When Amelia got in she saw Durzan on the ground wracked in pain and realized why Lina was singing the song. She looked at Lina and Lina gave her a wink to join in. So Amelia began to sing as well. Lina then quit while Amelia kept going on with the song. She walked over to the powerless Durzan and asked, "Why are you following me?"

"I...told...you I've been....sent...to protect....you," Durzan forced still holding his ears in pain.

"Why are the mazuko divided," Lina continued her interrogation.

"Because....you destroyed...Hellmaster...and Gaav... Now those...mazuko that...were under....them...have stayed...loyal to...their dead....masters...instead of...Shabarnigdo," Durzan continued to answer hoping that the torture to stop if he answered.

"Why did the Knight of Shabarnigdo send you here," Lina continued as she watched Durzan.

Durzan could feel his control slipping because of the extreme pain that grew as the song continued. He steeled himself as best he could before answering, "Like I said....to protect you..."

"There has to be another reason other than that," Lina continued as she saw Durzan's hair flash lavender but soon came back to his blonde. 'That's the second time that's happened...seems the Durzan we see is just a disguise, but who is he,' Lina wondered as she waited.

Durzan didn't want to answer but he saw no other way out. Before he was going to talk he heard Mortis in the back of his mind, 'Master, awaken me and I can help you.' Durzan nodded and said, "Mortis...awaken...and help...your master."

Lina's eyes widened when she saw the sword at Durzan's side begin to glow with energy. 'What how can that sword be doing this without Durzan being able to concentrate,' she mentally squawked as a blood red barrier formed around Durzan. "What the hell is going on?"

Durzan dropped his hands from his ears and breathed heavily now that the barrier blocked the sound of the singing. He stood shakily after a moment and said, "Nice try Lina but you'll have to do a bit better to get everything out of me."

Lina glared at him and replied, "It was working so far and it would've had you not thought of that sword."

Durzan smirked, "The information I gave you were things that were unimportant if you knew or not."

Lina glared at him and then ran towards him shouting, "I'll get what I want out of you or die trying," as she formed a flare arrow in her hands.

Durzan shook his head and sighed, "This gets you no where."

"I don't care," Lina shouted with frustration as her flare arrow hit the barrier and did absolutely nothing to it.

Durzan looked at Lina seriously and said, "Stop wasting your power against me. The storm isn't totally over so save your strength for the next fight. And, don't worry I'm here to protect you...that is my only functions and that is what I'm going to do," Durzan finished with a caring look in his eyes before phasing out of the room.

Lina stared at the spot Durzan used to be for a moment before letting out a growl of frustration and punched the wall. She left a small dent but she was still angry. She turned to gaze at Amelia who took the cue to quickly leave the room. As Amelia shut the door she heard a loud crash that was Lina taking out her frustration on the room. She headed down to get something to eat while wondering, 'Does Mister Durzan care for Miss Lina. That look he gave he looked her was that of almost love...I don't understand.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	9. Protector Chapter 9: Truths Revealed

**Protector**

**Chapter: 9**

**Truths Revealed**

* * *

Next part of Protector is here.

* * *

Ristos rubbed his chin as he sat on a cliff above the town that Lina Inverse and her protectors were in. He pondered for a moment as he went over the loses his detachment had suffered, and trying to think of a new plan. 'We not only have her mazuko protector to worry about but now Xellos is on the job as well. We can't be as forceful now,' Ristos thought as he looked down into the town. He then noticed an aura that he knew quite well. "Lina Inverse is by herself and a good distance from her protectors...how can I pass this up," Ristos said as he phased out.

* * *

Lina walked down the streets of town trying to figure some things out and to just be away from her annoying protectors. 'Xellos is always annoying and that Durzan...oh I'm going to kill him next time I see him,' Lina fumed as she walked down the street. As she was walking in her angry trance she heard someone say, "You seem troubled there missy."

She turned to see and old man standing on the corner looking at her with that wise man look. He smiled at her and then asked, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Lina shrugged and sat down near the man while replying, "It just there are these two annoying guys that won't let me have time to myself."

The man chuckled and said, "Maybe they have feelings for you my dear."

Lina blushed a bit and then replied, "I don't think so they're not normal guys...um let's just say I know it's not because they feel for me."

"Well maybe they just want to..ahem...you know jump your bones," the old man replied with no change in his features.

Lina blushed five shades of red as she remembered that incident with Durzan about two days ago. She averted her gaze and said, "Um...I don't think that's an option either."

The old man thought for a second and said, "Then these are some interesting young men. Those two things are what men usually want when they act like that. I should know I used to be that age once," as he finished with a chuckle.

Lina choose to ignore the last comment and said, "Well these aren't your run of the mill guys."

"Oh so they're like me," answered the old man as his voice changed.

Lina quickly looked at the old man as his eyes shifted from normal eyes to slit pupils. Before she could do anything the mazuko moved and placed a piece of cloth over her mouth and nose. She smelled sleeping herb all throughout the cloth and knew that if she didn't get the cloth off she would be helpless. Lina kicked, jerked, scratched, and pulled but the mazuko's grip wouldn't give. Lina felt the world spin and things got blurry as the herb took hold of her until she slipped into a deep sleep.

Ristos looked down at the young girl, as she finally passed out, and thought, 'There was enough herb in there to knock out an adult bull in an instant...how did she last so long?' He then smiled and said, "Don't worry Inverse I will kill you soon, but not before I use you to get rid of two other nuisances," as he phased out with her in his arms.

* * *

A black cape swayed in the wind behind a figure perched on a roof in the town. He then leaped, looking like a large predator, to land on the next roof. His eyes scanned around feverously as he looked for his quarry. He leaped and landed again as he continued to look for her. He couldn't see her, he couldn't sense her, he had lost her totally. He completed one more leap and still hadn't picked up anything about her. He then stood and arched his back as he let loose an inhuman roar, "LINA!!"

His mind raced with anger and rage as he roared for the world to hear. She was his, she belonged to him, and no one would take her away. After he released his anger he began to cool off and started concentrating on finding her while wondering, 'Why have I become so possessive all of a sudden? Lina has never belonged to me but yet I'm reacting as if she was mine from the beginning.' He then snapped out of it when he felt Xellos' aura behind him. He turned, his eyes still full of rage, to look at the trickster priest. "Good of you to show up," Durzan said as he turned back around.

Xellos smirked as he looked at Durzan. 'Now I see why the knight made you like you are. The mazuko possessiveness fuels your anger which gives you more power,' Xellos thought as he floated next to Durzan saying, "Don't worry we'll find her, and make sure her abductors don't see another day," while opening his eyes at the end of his statement.

Durzan nodded and said, "I'll search the physical realm while you take the astral," as he leaped again.

Xellos nodded as he phased out to the astral plane while Durzan continued to leap from roof to roof in order to find Lina.

* * *

Lina stirred from her sleep and tried to move. To her surprised she was bound with some kind of weird energy. She looked around and spotted the old man she had been talking to earlier. The same old man that turned out to be a mazuko and had drugged her. She glared daggers as she shouted, "Let me up you damn mazuko or I'll..."

"You'll what Inverse," the mazuko countered, "Those bands of energy are magic negating."

"And why haven't you killed me already? I thought that was your purpose," Lina countered with a huff.

"That is one of my purposes. But, how can I pass up getting rid of your mazuko protectors as well," Ristos replied.

"Yeah you...I'd like to see that. Both Durzan and Xellos working together and you think you can beat them," Lina asked amused.

"No you're going to beat them for me," Ristos replied darkly.

"I think not," Lina shot back as she tried to attack the mazuko.

"Well you can do that or you can let your friend Zelgadis die," Ristos threatened.

Lina's eyes opened wide as she heard the threat and her heart seemed to slow. She looked at the mazuko and threatened, "If you touch him I'll make sure there's not one speck of you left when I'm done with you."

"A shallow threat I do believe," Ristos answered as he formed a ball in his hands.

Lina looked in horror as Zelgadis appeared in the ball. He was beaten and bloody on a mound of sand. He looked almost dead, only taking a few raspy breaths once in a while, while he was being watched by two mazuko guards. Ristos then dispelled the ball and said, "Either you fight or he dies."

"We'll see about that," came Xellos' voice as he appeared and swung his staff at Ristos.

Ristos quickly formed his own staff and parried the blow. He pushed against Xellos in a battle of might that let off black energy as they continued. After a few moments Ristos thrust forward and knocked Xellos back. He smiled and said, "Xellos my old friend how are you doing nowadays?"

"I wanted to asked the same about you dear Ristos," Xellos replied as he swung again.

To his surprise Ristos quickly dodged instead of parrying and hit Xellos in the back. Xellos spun quickly but found himself feeling weak. "I...I don't understand," Xellos commented as he dropped to one knee.

"Do you like the Hellmaster's gift to me. The staff of draining takes energy from any being and leaves them weakened," Ristos boosted as he rushed forward.

As he was about to strike a blue barrier appeared and shielded Xellos from the blow. Ristos looked up to see Durzan approaching. He turned and disbanded Lina's bindings saying, "Kill him or Zelgadis dies!"

Lina just nodded as she rushed forward screaming, "Fireball!"

Durzan was taken aback by this and was struck with the ball of fire. He was sent to the ground as Lina came closer. He tried to recover when he heard, "Flare Bit."

He quickly ducked, dodged, and phased away from the bolts of energy. He reappeared behind her and said, "Lina stop this."

Lina quickly turned and tried to blast again but Durzan dodged, now expecting it. She continued as she replied, "I can't...I can't let Zel die just because of you."

Durzan stopped and said, "Is that what this is about," before unsheathing Mortis and slamming it into the ground causing a large explosion.

All combatants stopped to raise shields against the blast and waited for it to pass. After the blast everyone looked towards Durzan to see his form had changed. He was now dress in full ivory, including that long ivory hooded cloak, and reminded them of someone. Ristos turned and asked, "Who are you."

Durzan chuckled in a familiar voice as he answered, "I've had many names over my life. The ivory shadow, child of darkness, cold hearted sorcerer-swordsman, but I prefer Zelgadis the best," as he lifted his head to reveal a human Zelgadis.

Lina went bug-eyed as she found out that Durzan, the one she hated so, was her traveling companion Zelgadis. She walked up to him and asked dumbfounded, "Ze..Ze...Zelgadis?"

"In the flesh you could say," Zel answered as he pulled Lina close to him and pointed Mortis at Ristos.

Ristos laughed manically and replied, "So it seems the knight beat us to finding Zelgadis Greywords...Wasn't he lucky."

Lina and Xellos looked at Zelgadis as he replied, "He did...now instead of trying to kill her for you...I'll protect her," as his arm encircled her waist.

Lina blushed bright red but didn't pull away. She was so glad to see him alive but she had so many questions. She just allowed herself to lean against him and wait for the next move. Zelgadis smiled and said, "I think it's time to disappear for a while," as he picked Lina up and phased out with her.

Xellos smiled at Ristos and said, "Looks like it's just you and me now," as he charged Ristos again seeming to regain his strength.

"How is this possible," Ristos explained as he defended against a rejuvenated Xellos.

"Let's just say Zelgadis gave me some of his energy while you where distracted by that explosion," Xellos countered as they continued the fight. 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	10. Protector Chapter 10: Time Alone

**Protector**

**Chapter: 10**

**Time Alone**

* * *

Another chapter, and yes this has Zel/Lina written all over it. It also has LEMON written on it...Please if you aren't 18 or older don't read. Also if you are offended by this sort of material then don't read! And thus why this story has now been changed to an R rating. 

* * *

Zelgadis phased into a clearing in a forest still carrying Lina in his arms. He looked down to see Lina clinging to him from the nausea that was caused by the teleport. He smiled slightly as he put her down after he was sure she was reoriented to her surroundings. He was about to say something when Lina turned away from him. He reached for her slightly asking, "Lina what's wrong?"

She knocked his hand away as she turned around to face him. Her eyes looked angry as she asked, "Are you really Zel, or are you just playing us mazuko?"

He sighed and said, "I should've guessed you wouldn't believe me. What do I have to do to show you?"

Lina thought for a second before saying, "Okay...if you are Zelgadis then what did I try and charge you for that item you were after?"

Zel thought for a second to recall, "That was thirty million. And, I offered you ninety million in six months if you would work with me, but you still refused."

"Good answer but you could just be good at your homework. What do you think of Amelia," Lina asked with a wicked smile on her face.

Zel didn't like this question but he might as well answer, "She is like a little sister to me...but nothing other than that."

"Aha," Lina proclaimed as she pointed at Zel, "You're not Zel...Zelgadis loves Amelia and we all know it. So give it up mazuko whatever your name is."

Zel sighed and turned away saying, "If that's how you feel...," and then in a lower tone, "Leave it to a monster like me to get his hopes up."

Lina heard most of his final statement and gasped. She then said, "Zel is that really you," as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Zel stopped and sighed. He didn't turn around but did answer, "Yes...but now I've become a worse monster than I was before."

Lina frowned as she heard his answer. This was Zelgadis and he hadn't changed even if his body had. 'Oh great Lina, now you've got him in one of his depression moods,' Lina thought as she walked around him and laid a hand on his shoulder again saying, "Zel, I'm sorry I just don't know what to think about this anymore."

Zel grabbed Lina's hand as he brought his head up to look at her. He ran the back of his hand softly across her cheek saying, "Don't worry I'm here for you."

Lina turned away and asked somewhat emotionally, "But why...why did you become a mazuko Zel," she then turned back with tears brimming in her eyes, "Where you that desperate for a cure?"

Zel had felt her confusion, anger, and sadness before she had shown it but he didn't pay it too much attention until he saw her tears. He walked forward and embraced Lina while whispering in her ear, "Lina, it's okay, I'm still me even if what I am has changed. I didn't become this out of choice but necessity."

Lina pulled away slightly to look at Zelgadis as she asked, "Necessity? Necessity for what, to look human again?"

Zel shook his head and replied, "No. I was out in the desert of destruction for more than a year. I was looking for my cure but it wasn't there. On my way back out I didn't have enough water to make it. I tried but I soon thought I was as good as dead. But, the Knight of Shabarnigdo found me and turned me into a mazuko in exchange that I do a job for him. And that job was to protect you."

Lina looked at Zel and frowned asking, "Me? Why would he want to protect me? I destroyed his master and he wants to protect me?"

Zel smiled and said, "He assured me that when Shabarnigdo said he didn't hold a grudge he meant it."

"Well then I better not take his gift for granted," Lina replied as she slowly wrapped her hands around Zel's waist.

Zel sighed as he felt Lina's hands wrapping around him. He was about to reply when he felt them. He turned his head quickly as they drew closer, he could sense them. "What is it Zel," Lina asked nervously.

"Mazuko. Their coming this way...step back Lina," Zelgadis replied as he drew Mortis.

Lina complied as Zel drew Mortis from it's sheath and began to chant lowly. 'Mortis...help me hide us. Lina needs to rest and regain her senses not continue to fight,' Zel thought as he drove Mortis' blade into the earth while saying, "Spirit Shield!"

Lina watched in amazement as red energy erupted from Mortis' hilt and created a dome of energy that encompassed the entire clearing. The energy soon changed from red to totally clear. Lina looked around and then looked at Zel as he stood up from his use of power. "What is this Zel?"

"It's a Spirit Shield. It masks us in both the physical and astral plane so that the mazuko will not be able to sense us," Zel replied as he walked towards Lina while leaving Mortis in the ground.

"But why? I thought you would just take them out," Lina asked as she stood in front of Zelgadis.

Zel shrugged and replied, "I could but I rather you get the rest that you need."

Lina glanced away from him and asked, "What makes you say that?"

Zel leaned in close and whispered, "I noticed that your attacks weren't as powerful as they usually are...which means..."

Lina blushed brightly as she turned from Zelgadis saying lowly, "Uh...yeah it's a few days away...but I'm already losing my magic," as she struggled to admit Zel was right in thinking it was close to, 'That time of the month.'

Zel closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Lina's waist from behind. He pulled her closer to him and brought his head down to lightly nuzzle Lina's neck as he began to feel mischievous. He heard Lina gasp slightly at his actions and smiled as he whispered, "Anything I can do to help?"

For a moment Lina began to relax in his embrace but then quickly pulled away as she faced Zelgadis. She then asked, "Zel why are you acting like this? Is this what becoming a mazuko does to you?"

Zel sighed slightly but didn't stop. He walked to Lina and placed his hands on her shoulder while looking her right in the eyes. "No Lina, this is how I've always felt. I just never had the courage to tell or show you. But, becoming a mazuko has gotten rid of some of my inhibitions. And, I'll prove to you how I feel," Zel replied before pulling Lina into a soft kiss.

At first Lina was too shocked to do anything but after a moment she relaxed and kissed Zel back. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and ran her hands up his back. Zel soon broke off the kiss and looked down at Lina to see her smiling up at him. "Oh Zel, you have no idea how long I've wanted this," Lina whispered as she leaned closer to Zelgadis.

"I don't know how long but I do know how much you want it," Zel said as he ran a hand through Lina's hair.

Lina sighed and whispered in Zel's ear, "Well if you know then you know how to satisfy my want," before she ran her tongue on the inside of Zel's ear.

Zel smiled as he quickly picked Lina up, taking her cloak off and laying it on the ground, and then laid her on the cloak. He looked at her and said, "Let's see if you like my answer," as he took off the yellow breast band Lina wore over her shirt.

Zel soon slowly ran his hands down Lina's sides as he leaned in for another kiss. He captured her lips and slowly licked at them wanting entrance into her mouth. Lina quickly responded to the kiss and it became intensely passionate as their hunger for each other fueled them on. As Zel's tongue explored Lina's mouth his hands slowly made their way back up her body until they came to rest on her chest. He then slowly and lovingly caressed Lina's breast through her shirt as their tongues touched in the kiss. Lina broke the kiss as she leaned her head back and moaned at Zel's attention to her body. She moved closer not wanting Zel to stop, wanting the situation to continue in the way it was going. As she moved closer her hands went to Zel's ruby broach that held his cloak on his shoulders and began to untie the straps. After she finished with the cloak she tossed it aside as she move her hands slowly down Zel's chest to where his belts lie. As Lina began that task she felt Zel's hands leave her breast and run down her stomach in a slow, deliberate manner. She moaned again as Zel's expert hands made her body come alight with a fire of intense pleasure. She nuzzled Zel's neck as his hands unbuckled her belt and took it off. Lina pulled her body to his and nuzzled against his neck while pleading, "Zel please I want...," but was interrupted by Zel's hungry kiss. 

Zel kissed Lina again as she asked him to continue as his hands went to remove her shirt from within her leggings. He began to slowly unbutton her shirt from the bottom to the top. As Zel's hands reached for the last button he felt Lina's arms cover her chest. He released her from the kiss and asked, "What's the matter love?" 

Lina had a bright blush on her cheeks as she averted her eyes from Zelgadis. She then slowly admitted, "It's just that...that there's not much to look at." 

Zel smiled down at her and ran his hands up her stomach with that same slowness he used before. His agile hands soon moved under Lina's arms and slowly caressed her breast. As Lina moaned he whispered, "Lina, the size or your chest has never mattered to me, and it never will. I'll show you what I mean." 

Lina moaned again as Zel continued to tease her. His thumbs caressed her nipples as his hands lightly squeezed her breasts as he continued. Lina slowly lowered her arms as she was overcome by the pleasure that Zel was giving her. As soon as her arms moved enough Zel lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Lina gasped in surprise but then moaned as the waves of pleasure came faster and more intense. Her arms moved to wrap around Zel's head as she moaned again saying, "Yes...Zel don't stop!" 

Zel smiled as Lina continued to writhe under him and pleaded for more. He felt the pleasure that ran through her thanks to his mazuko abilities and it excited him as well. He released Lina's nipple from his mouth and moved to the other causing another moan as Lina still held his head at her chest. He continued his attentions sucking on her nipple and ever once in a while nibbling as well. He loved the small gasps Lina gave when he slightly nibbled and became more intoxicated with her the more he continued. After a few more passes of his tongue Zel lifted his head and looked at Lina. She looked at him longingly and somewhat disappointed. He smiled and said, "Now Lina, there's more of you that needs attention other than your breasts," as his hands slowly ran under the top of her leggings.

Zel then hooked his thumbs on the top of her leggings and pulled them down as his hands continued over Lina's hips. The slow movement of his hands, and the sudden blast of air, elicited a purring from Lina. Zel smiled as he pushed Lina's leggings and undergarments to her ankles. He then whispered in her ear, "Almost there my love...just be patient for a little longer," as he heard her purring get louder.

Zelgadis got up to his knees and leaned over to remove Lina's boots. After he finished and tossed the boots to the side he finished pulling off the rest of Lina's clothes. He sat back for a second and marveled at Lina's body. She was so beautiful to him and as he looked on the more he wanted her. As Zel looked at her Lina let her impatience show on her face as she sat up and said, "Don't leave me hanging Zel-sama," as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

Zel returned her kiss as he began to lower her back to the ground. Once Lina was on her back Zel released her from the kiss and began to kiss the nape of her neck. Lina moaned lightly as Zel's lips touched her skin. She continued to moan and gasp as Zel's kisses ran down her neck towards her chest. Lina moaned loudly and began to writhe when Zel's lips came to her nipples again and began to tease them. Lina arched her back slightly as the pleasure continued to surge through her. A moment after that instinct took over and Lina raised her hips towards Zel; wanting his attentions to release the tension that was pooling in-between her legs. "Zel please I want...I need," Lina began to plead to her lover for satisfaction.

Zel released her nipple and whispered, "All in good time love," as he moved to her stomach.

Zel moved to kissing a trial down Lina's stomach as his hands slowly caressed her thighs. After teasing Lina for a few more minutes Zel moved his hand up Lina's thigh and ran his fingers against her secret place. As Zel's fingers rubbed against her Lina screamed as pleasure coursed through her body at an alarming rate, "Zel!"

Zel continued to kiss down Lina's stomach as his fingers parted Lina's secret place and then inserted a finger into her. Lina moaned as she pushed her hips towards Zel's hand. She was delighted with the way that this was going but she felt like she would be burned to nothing if Zel didn't soon release the heat and tension within her. Zel smiled at Lina as she continued to moan and he then commented, "Well if you like that then how about this," as he inserted another finger and began to thrust a little harder.

"Zel please don't...don't stop," Lina plead as her hands squeezed the cloak under her as the tension began to build within her.

Zel's mouth soon came to Lina's navel and slowly began to lick there causing her to gasp in surprise. He licked the same place for a few moments, eliciting more moans from Lina, before moving on to the lowest part of her stomach. Zel then slowly trailed his tongue down the rest of Lina's stomach until he reached her spot in between her legs. He slowly ran his tongue across her opening, around his fingers, and finished at the bottom of it. He continued to tease Lina's opening with his tongue all the while thrusting in and out of her with his fingers. "Yes...Oh Zel yes please give it to me," Lina gasped as Zel continued to tease her furry patch. 

"As you wish," Zel replied as he started thrusting faster and harder into Lina. 

His tongue continued to seek out her most sensitive spot and soon found it. He licked at the small white pearl at the top of her patch which caused Lina to scream in pleasure and wrap her legs around Zel's head. Zel continued thrusting and licking until Lina's back arched and she wailed in orgasmic pleasure. Zel stopped his actions and pulled his fingers out of Lina as some of her juices spilled out onto his hands. Zel sat back and brought his hand up as he slowly and seductively licked her juices from his fingers. Zel looked at Lina through his fingers when he heard a low moan and and asked, "How was it love?" 

Lina slowly opened her heavy eyes and replied, "It was wonderful," as she sat up to embrace Zelgadis. 

Zel wrapped his arms around Lina's shoulders and lightly caressed her hair. He soon gasped as he felt Lina nuzzling his neck asking, "Aren't you going to finish?" 

Zel looked away from Lina and didn't say a word. Lina looked at him and caressed his face as she asked, "Zel what's wrong?" 

"It's just I'm a mazuko now Lina...don't you worry what that might bring if you become...," Zel didn't get to finish his statement as Lina captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

Lina didn't even give Zelgadis time to react as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth longingly. As she continued to kiss Zel her hands made there way to tug on his shirt to pull it out of his pants. As his shirt came loose Zel broke the kiss and held Lina's hands asking, "Are you sure about this Lina...I'm even worse than a chimera now..."

"Zelgadis Greywords stop it," Lina commanded, "It didn't matter when you were a chimera and it doesn't matter now that you're a mazuko. Now stop stalling and love me fully."

Zel felt the fullness of Lina's want and he gave into his desires not caring about the end cost. He pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the side as he looked down at Lina. He then reached down and placed Lina's hands on his chest. He saw Lina's look and nodded to let her know that it was okay to explore and be mischievous. That one nod was all that Lina needed as her hands became alive with movement up and slowly back down Zel's chest. After dragging her nails Lina smiled as the slight pain that she caused made Zel purr from deep in his throat. Lina then moved her hands down to Zel's belts and began to undo them as she asked, "You liked that?"

Zel's answer was to nuzzle against Lina's neck while the purring continued. Lina leaned towards Zel slightly as she undid the last belt and allowed them to fall to the ground with a clink. She quickly pulled his pants and whatever underwear he had on down to his knees as her hands grabbed hold of his erected member. Zel moaned as he began to nibble on Lina's neck wanting her to continue with her actions. Lina sighed at the slight pressure Zel was applying with his teeth as she slowly stroked his penis as she prepared for what she really wanted. After a few more moments Lina laid back and pulled Zel's member towards her secret place. Zel obeyed as if he were her total slave and slowly entered her. As he thrust in slowly he had to control the lust he felt coursing through his body. He looked at Lina and said lowly, "This may hurt a bit," as he thrust all the way to the base.

Lina clenched her teeth as she felt the pain Zel warned about course through her body and a single tear escaped her eyes. She then opened her eyes as the pain subsided and another feeling took over. Lina soon moved under Zel trying out the feeling of Zel inside her. She giggled as Zel grunted with every move she made and seemed to respond to her every action. Lina then wrapped her arms around Zel waist and said breathily, "Zel please continued," and dragged her nails along his back for a bit of stimulation.

Zel moaned as Lina saw his eyes glaze over in pleasure and he began to thrust into her quicker. Lina laid her head back as she wrapped her legs around his hips and began to mimic his motions. The two quickened pace and bucked against each other as their passion over took them. They both soon reached ultimate pleasure as both climaxed shouting each other's name into the air. After coming down from the intense pleasure Zel looked at Lina and said, "I love you Lina-chan," as he pulled out and laid beside her.

Lina looked at him and smiled saying, "I know Zel-sama, I know," as she curled up near him and began to fall asleep.

Zel reached and pulled his cloak over Lina while wrapping his arms around her. As he felt Lina drift of to sleep he thought to himself, 'I will always love you and I will always protect you Lina.' He then snuggled close to Lina and closed his eyes but kept his senses awake incase someone saw through his shield.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	11. Protector Chapter 11: All Roads Lead to ...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 11**

**All Roads Lead to Zephilia**

* * *

Next Chapter up...The plot really starts moving from here on out. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Zel opened his eyes when he felt the presence. He sat up and looked around for a moment before saying, "What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you...it seems you've been busy," Vladimir replied as he phased into the clearing.

"Whatever," Zel commented as he slid on his pants without getting out from under his cloak. "What else do you want?"

"Just to let you know that you need to return to the rest of the group and lead them to Zephilia...and yes I know how she reacts to her sister," Vladimir said with a sigh.

At the moment Lina's eyes fluttered open to see Zel sitting cross-legged and looking up. She turned to be met by their visitor. He was about as tall as Zel, if not a little taller, wearing a black trench coat and a strange mask on his face. She also noticed the red hair with sliver streaks fall down to his shoulders. She sat up, while having the place of mind to wrap the cloak around her nude body, and asked, "Let me guess, you're Vladimir?"

"In the flesh...so to speak young Inverse," Vladimir replied somewhat jovially.

Lina looked at the knight with caution before asking, "Why are you protecting me all of a sudden?"

"Let's just say my master finds you too valuable to die," Vladimir replied.

"Could've fooled me...last time I saw your master he was trying to kill me," Lina shot back while she held out a hand for Zel to give her clothing to her.

Zel complied and as Lina was dressing he asked, "Yeah that same question has been nagging me as well. Why all of a sudden the change?"

Vladimir laughed for a second before replying, "That piece is dead. I mainly serve the Demon King of the North, and he seems to think the opposite about you."

Lina, who'd just finished putting back on her shirt, turned and asked with wide eyes, "The Demon King of the North, but he's sealed away in the Karratar Mountains. How can you serve him?"

"Just because he's sealed doesn't mean he can't manifest a small bit of himself...not enough to cause notice but enough to give orders," Vladimir replied while standing up.

Vladimir turned his gaze to Zelgadis and said, "Remember your goal is to reach Zephilia...don't lag behind," before he phased out leaving them alone again.

Lina slowly turned to Zel and asked, "Did...did he say Zephilia?"

Zel sighed and nodded, "For some reason there is something to do with all this mess in your home town."

Before Zel knew it the usually strong Lina Inverse was clutching onto his arm like a frightened two year old. He looked down at her and ran a hand through her hair while whispering, "I know you're afraid of your sister but don't worry I'll be there with you."

Lina smiled weakly and said, "Okay...but only as long as you're there."

Zel nodded as he picked Lina up and said, "Hold on," as he phased out.

* * *

Xellos sat at the table with Amelia and Gourry as they ate. He had finally finished healing from that with fight with Ristos. 'Damned old codger still has a good bit of power...well at least I injured him enough to keep him away for a while,' he thought as he watched the two gobble down food at an astounding rate. He took a sip of tea as he tried to relax. Suddenly he felt an aura he knew very well and stood up quickly. "Mr. Xellos what's wrong," asked Amelia as she noticed his movements.

He started walking towards the door of the inn while saying, "Looks like our friends have returned."

As he was reaching the door it flew open to reveal Lina Inverse looking as good as ever. She walked to the group and said, "Heyya guys so how do your little fight with the mazuko go," as she sat down.

"Mrs. Lina," Amelia yelled as she hugged Lina.

"Hey Lina, glad to see you're back," Gourry smiled but then arched a brow and asked, "Hey what happened that bounty hunter guy?"

Lina pried Amelia off of her and said, "He should've been right behind me," Lina turned to see Zel walk in with his hood up.

All looked at him until he stopped at the table and flipped back his hood to show a human Zelgadis, "Hey guys."

Amelia just gawked at this amazing looking man in front of her. Her normal lunge for his arm hadn't even crossed her mind. She was too awestruck by the looks of human Zelgadis. She then asked, "But...that's...that's Mr. Zelgadis...where's Mr. Durzan?"

Zel sighed and said, "Follow me," as he led everyone up to his room.

Both Amelia and Gourry held curious looks. Whereas Xellos and Lina just followed along in case Amelia had a conniption fit about what she was about to see. They all packed into his room and Zelgadis shut the door behind him. "What is this about Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia asked a bit concerned.

"Just watch," Zel commented as he closed his eyes and drew in the dark energies that he commanded. In a few seconds his body shifted from his normal form to that of Durzan that they had seen before. He then opened his eyes and in his now bass voice asked, "This answer your question Amelia?"

Amelia was speechless as she watched Zelgadis turn back into his normal appearance and remarked, "Before you ask...Yes I'm a mazuko and no it wasn't because I wanted to look human and that's where we'll leave it," before going silent.

Lina smiled while patting Amelia on the shoulder and said, "Don't worry even if he is a mazuko he is still our Zelgadis."

While Amelia was recovering Xellos phased next to Zelgadis and glomped him saying, "Finally came over to our side Zel-kun."

Zel phased out of Xellos' grip and hit him on the head while saying, "I didn't have much choice in the matter...besides what do you mean finally?"

Xellos sat up and said, "Well another reason I stick around you guys is to scout for mazuko potential and you fit the bill the best Zelgadis."

Zel just rubbed his temples as he stood and opened his door saying, "Okay now that you all know you can go back to what you where doing. Well, I need to talk with Lina and Xellos in private."

Amelia and Gourry where herded out of the room and the door was locked with only Lina and Xellos left in Zel's room. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He quickly opened his eyes when he felt a weight on his lap to find Lina sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. Zel then looked at Xellos, who was smirking as usual, and said, "Well as you know the Knight of Shabarnigdo turned me into a mazuko and sent me to protect Lina. Now I've got orders to get the group to head towards Zephilia."

"Hmm, I see. Oh, that means I'll get to see Luna-chan again that will be wonderful," Xellos replied sounding as happy as a clam.

Lina shuddered in Zel's embrace as Zelgadis sweatdropped. "You are a fruitcake aren't you?"

"Sore wa himitsu desu," Xellos replied as he looked at Zelgadis and then commented, "And, I think I'll leave you two alone while I get Gourry and Amelia ready to go," winking at Zelgadis before phasing out.

Zel sighed as he looked down at the lovely red head that had taken up residency in his lap. "I don't know sometimes with that Xellos."

Lina giggled as she looked up at Zel before saying, "Forget about him and think about this," as she kissed him.

Zel accepted the kiss as he brought Lina closer to him. As he extended the kiss he nimbly rotated them so that Lina's back was on the bed and he was straddling her hips. A few moments later they released from the kiss and Lina giggled as she commented, "My Zel...We just did it yesterday and you're ready to go again? Is this another side effect from becoming a mazuko?"

Zel smiled as he ran his hands down her side to her hips while asking, "What do you think," as he leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

The next morning found the slayers group walking down the road leading away from town. They all now knew their final destination was Lina's home town of Zephilia. They continued down the road until it got dark and then set up camp. Zelgadis took watch, seeing as how his new abilities allowed him to go without sleep, and because no one truly trusted Xellos. As Zel watched the group sleep Xellos sat next to him and said, "So the knight has something for us in Zephilia?"

"Yeah, he didn't say what but he said I needed to get you all there," Zelgadis replied while not looking away from Lina.

Xellos followed his gaze and couldn't help but smirk. He had a feeling something had happened between them and that stun Lina pulled after Amelia and Gourry left proved he was right. He looked at Zel and said, "So been a busy boy haven't we Zel-kun?"

"Yeah I...," Zel trailed off when he caught what the trickster priest was eluding to. He blushed slightly then sighed and said, "It's not that hard to guess."

"I know I just had to say something," Xellos smiled before he phased out and left Zelgadis to his watch duties.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	12. Protector Chapter 12: Home Again

**Protector**

**Chapter: 12**

**Home Again**

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Now Luna will enter the scene. (I got a great deal of work done on this fic during the thanksgiving break. I have more chapters done...but to get them quicker you need to review...) *Aren't I evil*

* * *

They'd been on the road for a week and a half before they caught sight of their goal. Lina had stopped at a cliff and looked down into the valley. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she looked upon her home town. She backed up a step to run into something. Said something grunted slightly and then chuckled as it whispered in her ear, "Is it that bad Lina?"

Lina turned to find her and Zelgadis only inches apart. She blushed slightly and nodded while saying, "Uh-huh."

Zel smirked, he seemed to be doing that a lot as of late, and whispered, "You can walk next to me if it will help."

Lina nodded quickly and stayed right beside Zel as the group continued on there hike. Behind Lina and Zel; Amelia watched somewhat confused. As she was thinking Xellos came beside her and asked, "What's wrong Ame-chan?"

Amelia jumped slightly because of the trickster's question. She looked at him and said, "Mister Xellos, sneaking up on people like that is mean and unjust."

"Well you were so deep in thought that there wasn't anyway not to sneak up," Xellos commented playfully.

Amelia ducked her head and replied, "Well, it's just ever since Mister Zelgadis showed himself, Lina and him have been acting kind of strange."

Xellos smirked and replied, "Well, there are a few factors in why they are acting that way."

"Like what," Amelia asked while looking at Xellos.

"Well, first you have to remember Zelgadis is a mazuko now," Xellos began.

"What does that have to do with anything," Amelia asked somewhat confused on how the mazuko factor worked into their behavior.

"He serves a powerful mazuko now and has been given orders to protect Lina-chan," Xellos began to explain while donning his professor outfit, "Now we mazuko take our orders seriously and can be obsessive over them at times."

"Oh...but that doesn't explain Miss Lina," Amelia continued to question.

Xellos' smile got wider and asked, "Where are we heading Ame-chan?"

"Miss Lina's home town," Amelia answered innocently

"And, who is Lina afraid of that is at her home town," Xellos continued.

"Ah," Amelia exclaimed, "Her sister!"

"Good, Lina is sticking around Zelgadis for reassurance and protection," Xellos finished and was back to his normal outfit in a second.

"Why not Mister Gourry...It's just strange that Mister Zelgadis is letting her do that," Amelia somewhat whined.

Xellos actually sweatdropped for once and asked, "Do I have to answer that one Ame-chan?"

Amelia looked back to see Gourry watching a butterfly flutter in front of him. Amelia sweatdropped and replied, "No, no you don't Mister Xellos."

* * *

As they had gotten closer to Zephilia; Lina had gone from just walking next to Zel to clinging to his arm. Her face had paled somewhat and she shook ever so slightly. To say Zel was worried was an understatement; he was horrified. To see twice in his life this strong woman reduced to a two year old child by the thought of her sister, was a terrifying sight. He whispered, "Don't worry I'm always here for you," as he slipped his hand into her hand.

Lina didn't say a word or look at him. The only sign she understood was the squeeze she gave his hand. Zel smiled and continued to walk with Lina as they approached the beginning of town.

* * *

Luna Inverse moved to her next table and asked, "What can I get for you?"

After taking down the orders she walked back to the kitchen and gave the paper to the cook. She then grabbed two drinks as she headed back out to the tables. Many travelers might've laughed, bandits run in fear, or sorcerers just stare at finding out that one of the Inverse sisters was a waitress. It wasn't because she wasn't powerful, oh no, but because her wild and chaotic younger sister had left many calling cards that the name Inverse was now synonymous with random destruction. Luna dropped off the drinks at the table and looked to see that it was time for her break. She sighed as she sat down and drank the tea that one of the other waitresses had left for her. As she took a sip the door to the restaurant opened and two figures walked in followed by a few more. As Luna looked to the new customers one of her eyebrows arched in amusement at what she saw. There was her sister Lina Inverse herself looking around the restaurant as if searching for something. 'Why would she be looking for me? I could've sworn she was scared to death of me...I mean I don't hate her but she needed to go through that training,' Luna thought as she looked over the group. The first person to catch her eye was the man standing next to her sister. He was at least a foot taller than Lina and was clad in an ivory outfit that covered him head to toe. The oddest thing was his face was covered by a mask and a hood which hid everything but his sapphire blue eyes. 'Interesting...especially his aura,' Luna thought as she moved on. She then looked to see an even taller man with blonde hair and a blue suit of armor. 'Nothing really special I can tell,' Lina continued to look on. Next came the young girl in white with the seals of white magic on her wrist. Her hair was raven and the main stand out was that her chest size was quite developed for someone of her age. 'Haven't I seen her before,' Luna continued to pondered as her eyes locked on the final member. "Xellos," Luna hissed as she viewed Zellas' general and priest acting as if he was their greatest friend...'We'll see about this,' she thought as she motioned to Lina.

Lina looked around the restaurant trying to locate her sister. Even though she didn't like the idea of seeing Luna, staying at the family home was better than a hotel. She continued to search but didn't see her sister, 'Where in the world is she,' Lina thought as she felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned to see Zel pointing in a direction. She followed the direction he was pointing until her eyes fell on her sister. Lina shivered as she saw her sister didn't look to pleased and was motioning for her to get over here now. Lina gulped and walked towards Luna as the rest of the group followed behind her. "Hi, Nee-chan," Lina said lowly.

Luna smiled at her sister, 'So she is still afraid of me,' before saying, "Lina, sit down we need to talk...that goes for the rest of you as well!"

Everyone sat down and waited for Luna to speak. Luna smirked while thinking, 'I still have it,' before asking, "Why are you here Lina?"

"I was told to come here and stay for a while Nee-chan," Lina answered not looking directly at Luna.

Luna quirked an eyebrow at this explanation. 'Lina usually listens to no one...well except me,' Luna thought as she leaned forward and asked, "And, who told you to come here Lina?"

Lina just looked at the table for a while before lowly answering, "The knight of Shabarnigdo."

Luna's eyes opened wide at the mention of her counterpart. She looked around in the group quickly to check for his agents. 'Let's see...three humans and...two mazuko,' Luna thought as she zeroed in on the young man in ivory. 'So he's a mazuko...I almost missed it because his emotions are intact but he is one...good job Vladimir,' Luna continued as she pointed at Lina and said, "We will continue this at home...go there and wait for me," as she got up to go back to work.

* * *

The gang arrived at the Inverse home and was knocked over by the size of it. It was a two story victorian summer home made of marble. On the inside the floor was a pattern of tile turning into a rich royal purple carpet. The curtain around the window matched well being a dark crimson that looked like flowing blood when ruffled. The home was made of many guest rooms, a ball room, and two huge libraries for the study of magic, history, and lore. "Nice place you've got Lina," Gourry commented as he looked around the library the group was in as they waited.

"Yeah, yeah," Lina said uninterested as her mind flew, 'Oh, Nee-chan didn't sound happy. She probably going to throw me in a pit of slugs again.'

Zelgadis looked at Lina as she went through her mental bout. 'I think I'm going to be sick from all this panic,' he thought as he put an hand on Lina's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered, "I'm always here."

Lina calmed slightly at Zel's reassurance but jumped when the doors opened as Luna entered. "Hello, Nee-chan," Lina said meekly.

Luna sat down across from Lina and brought her hands together, forming a steeple out of her fingers and asked, "Lina who are your friends...they seem interesting," Luna made a point to glare at Zelgadis as she finished.

Lina smiled weakly and said, "Well I believe you know Xellos already."

"Nice to see you again Luna-chan," Xellos waved as he floated in the air.

"And, this tall blonde guy is Gourry Gaberiv. He is the descendant of the swordsman of light," Lina motioned towards Gourry.

"Hi," Gourry waved happily as he looked at Luna.

"And, this young girl is Amelia Wil Tesla Sailoon, Princess of Sailoon," Lina motioned to Amelia.

"Nice to meet you Miss Luna," Amelia curtsied to Lina's sister.

Luna bowed her head and said, "Please to meet you your highness."

"And, this is...," Lina was interrupted in her introduction.

"Vladimir's mazuko agent," Luna said while standing, "Whatever you have my sister believing I won't let you continue this farce."

Luna launched holy energy at Zelgadis as she attempted to rid her home of the agent. To her surprise he unsheathed his sword while shouting, "Mortis awaken!"

The energy was absorbed by the blade as Zelgadis set himself in a defensive position, "I was expect Lina's older sister to be a little more level-headed."

"I am unless one of your kind is trying to deceive my sister into letting him close," Luna replied as she shot off another bolt.

To everyone's surprise Lina jumped in front of Zelgadis to take the brunt of the attack. Right before she was hit the bolt fizzled and Luna yelled, "Lina get out of the way...why are you protecting him?"

Lina backed up and stared her sister straight in the face, showing the most courage ever, before replying, "Because, I love him."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	13. Protector Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

**Protector**

**Chapter: 13**

**Secrets Revealed**

* * *

I know I left you hanging in the last chapter but I oh so love the cliffhanger. So let's pick up where we left off.

* * *

Luna stared right at her sister after her admission. Her hands shook with rage and fear as she thought, 'She's serious, she really does love him.' She then asked, "You can't be serious Lina?"

Lina looked her sister dead in the eye, gathering all the courage she could, before replying, "I am as serious as I can be. I love him and will always love him no matter what."

Luna dropped her head as her body continued to shake. 'She really does love him...what if he is here to repeat what his master accomplished ten years ago,' Luna thought as she asked slowly, "Tell me mazuko...are you here to repeat your master's prophecy?"

Zelgadis lowered and sheathed his sword as he walked up behind Lina. He wrapped his arm around her waist from behind to bring her closer as he replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about. My only mission is to protect your sister with all that I am."

Luna's head snapped up as she heard Zel's reply. 'He does love her...he loves her with all his heart and soul,' Lina thought as she felt Zel's feelings as a mazuko would. Luna, feeling a large weight lift off her shoulders, sat down in her chair before saying, "Then there is nothing I can do but allow it."

Both Lina and Zelgadis breathed a sigh of relief as they turned to go back to their original seats. As they turned they were met with Gourry and Amelia's wide eyes. Lina blushed and got defensive, "What!? Was it that big a surprise...I mean you couldn't of guessed when I disappeared with Zel for three days? Or all the time we spent together?"

Xellos smiled while saying, "Well that's true but I didn't tell them about that whole disappearing thing."

Lina glared at Xellos and then shook her head saying, "I really do hate you at times Xellos."

Luna turned her gaze to Xellos and asked with a feral smile on her face, "And, what interest does the Beastmatser have in my sister, dear Xellos?"

"The same as Zel-kun. I'm to protect Lina-chan until we take care of this little problem in the mazuko hierarchy," Xellos replied with his normal smile.

Luna gaze then switched to Zelgadis asking, "Zel?"

Zelgadis turned around and pulled off his mask. He then removed the hood and replied, "My name is Zelgadis Greywords, pleased to meet you."

Luna smiled now that it seemed her wasn't on edge because of their disagreement. "And, how did you meet my sister," Luna asked.

"Well, it's a long story. I used to be a chimera, and was looking for a cure. In my search I discovered the location of the philosopher's stone. I soon decided that I would use it to destroy the one who had cursed me and then find my cure. The only problem is you're sister had gotten to it before my men and wouldn't give it up no matter what price I said I would pay," Zelgadis began to explain.

Luna smirked at Lina and said, "Sounds like you Lina. How much did he offer you?"

Lina blushed and just looked at the floor while Zelgadis answered, "The final total was ninety-million over six months."

Luna laughed before commenting, "That's Lina, such a shrewd woman."

"Nee-channn," Lina whined slightly.

"But, anyway after that we became somewhat of enemies. All I wanted was the stone but Lina wouldn't give it up. Well, one thing lead to another and I ended up capturing Lina. But, she had given the stone to Gourry before I did so. After that we traveled for a while until we were forced to face the man that cursed me," Zelgadis continued.

"And, who was this man," Luna asked.

"Rezo, the Red Priest...my grandfather," Zelgadis finished.

Luna's eyes brightened a bit, "So you're Rezo's grandson. I had heard one of his line had survived his resurrection of Shabarnigdo. You have a good eye when it comes to powerful bloodlines Lina," Luna finished in teasing her sister. 

"Nee-chan what are you talking about," Lina asked embarrassed and somewhat confused by her sister's meaning. 

"What? Surely you know that the five wise men of an age aren't just random accomplished mages. Each sage comes from a different bloodline and members of that bloodline continue to fill that position until the bloodline runs out or the family chooses a replacement," Luna finished her lesson on the position of the five wise men. 

Lina looked at Luna and asked, "So you mean Zel is the next in line for Rezo's position?" 

Luna nodded, "Yes, seeing as how Rezo's son died of illness soon after Zel's birth. It is only obvious that his son would be the next in line for the position of one of the sages." 

Zelgadis had known of this, Rezo had told him long ago. At first he worked towards pleasing Rezo and proving he was worthy of the position. But, after Rezo betrayed him, he could've cared less. He looked at Luna as she explained and then asked, "You must have quite an interest in the five wise men if you know this much." 

Luna nodded, "Well, it's part of my job. The problem with becoming a sage is the power you have gained can easily lead to corruption...like with Rezo." 

"And, you police the sages," Lina finished her thought. 

"Yes...After Rezo unlocked Shabarnigdo I have been keeping better tabs on the five sages to make sure it doesn't happen again. It's both our duty Lina...since our family has been the one charged with policing the sages." 

"Our family...it's not just something you have to do for Cepheid," Lina asked confused. 

Luna smiled and said, "If you hadn't run away when you did you would've learned this Lina. Our ancestor, Lei Magnus, was the one who established the positions of the five wise men and thus it has fallen to our line to police those who would take the positions. You, little sis, did our family's job without real knowledge that you were destined to destroy Rezo."

Lina stared wide-eyed at her sister while asking, "Are there anymore family secrets you want to tell me? What are mom and dad actually still alive and you just made up that crap about them dying?"

"No, they're quite dead," came a voice behind the group.

All heads turned to see Vladimir standing in the corner of the library listening to the conversation the group was having. He walked forward, took a seat, and said, "It's been awhile Luna."

"Yes, it has Vladimir. I don't know why you're protecting my sister, but I will give you my thanks," Luna said trying to be diplomatic. 'Last time we met a whole town was destroyed, and I don't need that happening here...especially if he pulls Zelgadis as a trump card.'

Vladimir twined his fingers together as he looked at Luna and replied, "Just think of it as a peace offering for a time. I don't need to worry about either of you getting in the way while I have a rebellion on my hands."

"Is that all...you setup this whole charade just to make sure I stayed out of the way," Lina asked to the level of almost yelling.

"Well, that's my reason. It was also my master that ordered your protection for his own reasons as well," Vladimir replied.

"So the demon king of the north wanted this? There has to be another reason other than this civil war amongst the mazuko for your master to take interest," Luna commented as she eyed Vladimir with caution.

"Those interests are for only me to know Luna-dear," Vladimir said somewhat amused, "But, don't worry I won't bother you or your sister as long as you stay out of my way."

"That is acceptable for now," Luna began, "But, if I find out your scheme has anything I don't like all deals are off."

"Then we are agreed," Vladimir replied as he extended his hand to Luna.

Luna took his hand and shook on the deal. Vladimir then stood up and said, "Well, I have things to attend to. Zelgadis continue your mission as I outlined," before he phased out of the house.

Luna sighed in somewhat relief and looked at Lina while saying, "Sometimes the things you bring home make me wonder."

"I didn't mean for him to come here. Who is he exactly...I mean I know he's the knight of Shabarnigdo, but is there anything else," Lina asked.

Luna sighed and said, "I don't know much. I met him while I was traveling about maybe ten to twelve years ago. I mean there I am just minding my own business when this guy in a weird mask comes out of nowhere, says he's the knight of Shabarnigdo, and challenges me to a duel of power."

"And, I see that you two are equally matched since you are both here," Zelgadis pointed out from his seat next to Lina.

"Yes, it was a draw...but enough about that. Follow me and I'll assign you all rooms for however long you're staying," Luna said while she stood up, "Oh, and Lina, you and your lover can have your room I've kept it how you left it."

* * *

Authors Note: I know I took some liberties with the concept of the five wise men. But, it was odd when they made mention of it during the first run in with Rezo then never said anything about it afterwards for the rest of the series. So I came up with some ideas I liked and went with them. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	14. Protector Chapter 14: History Lesson

**Protector**

**Chapter: 14**

**History Lesson**

* * *

The chapters are coming along and here's the next one

* * *

Zel looked around Lina's room as they entered. It was a very practical room, not pink and frilly like he would expect a girl's room which had been lived in since she was around thirteen to be. 'Of course Lina isn't your average girl,' Zel thought as he continued to look around. It consisted of a canopy bed with curtains on the sides to draw out and block the occupants from view. To the right of the bed was a small bookcase with many books in it. Next to the bookcase was a large dresser with a round vanity mirror on top. After he finished looking around the room he noticed Lina walk to the bed and just collapse onto it. He smirked as he walked forward and asked, "Was today that exhausting?"

Lina put forth enough energy to lift her head, nod, and then lay it on the pillow. It was at this moment that she lifted her head with an odd look. "What," asked Zelgadis as he walked closer to the bed.

Lina pulled her hands out from under the pillows with a teddy bear in her grasp. Lina smiled at seeing the childhood friend and shouted, "Cammi," as she hugged the stuff animal.

"Cammi," Zel asked as he watched on in amusement.

"Yeah, she was my best friend when I was little. Didn't you have a bear Zel," Lina asked as she looked at Zelgadis.

Zel scowled somewhat and replied, "No...I didn't get a childhood. I was orphaned soon after I was born. I never knew my mother and my father died of illness soon after. So no I didn't have anything like that."

Lina looked at Zel with sympathy in her eyes, "I'm sorry...I should've..."

Zel looked at Lina and said, "Don't apologize...It's all in the past."

Lina then smiled as she looked back at the bear and said, "Well, I've got my best friend back."

Zel smiled fondly and asked, "And, what about me?"

Lina looked at Zel and answered playfully, "You don't count as best friend because I couldn't see Cammi doing some of what you do."

Zel climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Lina asking, "Like what?"

Lina blushed and scooted away from Zel slightly while saying playfully, "I can't say...Cammi might be traumatized."

Zel smiled as he chanted a spell and used it to pull the bed curtains behind Lina closed. He then crawled closer saying, "I'm sure Cammi's a big girl and can handle it."

Lina scooted away again until she reached the end of the bed. She blushed and replied in her playful voice, "Cammi save me from the Zel monster," as she held the bear in front of her like a shield.

The spell caused the other two curtains to fall as, 'The Zel monster,' lunged and grabbed Lina's wrist. Cammi fell from Lina's hands as Zel pinned her wrist above her head. He smiled as he lowered his mouth onto Lina's. They kissed for a few moments before coming up for air. Zel then leaned down and whispered in Lina's ear asking, "Tell me, do you want the Zel monster to eat you?"

Lina nuzzled Zel's neck while saying, "Take me I'm yours."

* * *

Zel embraced Lina tighter as she started to drift off to sleep. She snuggled against him and sighed before saying, "I love my Zel monster."

Zel nuzzled Lina's neck and whispered, "I love you too Lina."

Zel listened as Lina's breathing became deep and constant. She had fallen asleep. As he was about to close his eyes he heard a voice in his mind that said, "Zelgadis I need to speak with you."

Zel sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry but I have to leave you for a while my Lina," before he kissed her on the forehead and phased out.

He appeared in the astral plane fully dressed. He turned to see Vladimir standing there and asked, "What do you need?"

"I'm sorry for bringing you from Lina but I need you to get Xellos to take you to Wolf Pack Island. I want you to make a deal with Beastmaster Zellas. Get her to aid us in my plan and then you can return to her," Vladimir commanded and then phased out.

Zel sighed and phased to where Xellos was. He found the trickster priest in one of the libraries going through some of the books. Xellos spotted him as he appeared and asked, "What are you doing here Zel-kun? Shouldn't you be keeping Lina warm? I mean she might wake up and need an encore performance."

Zelgadis growled while looking at the mazuko, "Keep it up fruitcake and I'll kill you."

Xellos smiled and then replied, "Okay, what can I do for you Zel-kun?"

"I need you to take me to Wolf Pack Island. Vladimir wants to make a deal with your master," Zel answered.

"Oh really, well master Zellas will be pleased to finally be connected with the knight," Xellos commented while appearing behind Zelgadis, "Here we go."

With that Xellos phased out with Zelgadis to his home.

* * *

Lina awoke with a start. She had just had the strangest dream and it caused her to awake. The first thing she noticed was that it was colder than when she had gone to sleep. The next thing was that Zel was no longer next to her. She sat up and parted a curtain to look into the rest of the room. Zel wasn't there, 'What is going on,' Lina thought as she got up and donned a bath robe from her closet. She opened her door and looked out into the hall to find it empty. 'He might've had trouble sleeping. He used to have nightmares as a chimera. He might've gone to one of the libraries,' Lina thought as she made her way down to the first floor.

* * *

Luna walked through the house, in her purple bath robe, looking for something she had sensed. 'I know I felt power being used...what are those mazuko up to,' she thought as she was passing the stairs. As she was walking towards the library she heard, "What are you doing Nee-chan," from atop the stairs.

Luna looked up to see Lina coming down the stairs with her crimson bath robe. She turned towards her sister and said, "I felt a surge of power and I'm checking in on our mazuko guests. Speaking of which where's your mazuko," as she picked at Lina

"Nee-chan," Lina whined somewhat embarrassed before finishing, "I don't know. I fell asleep and next thing I know he's gone." 

Luna thought for a second and said, "I have a feeling Zelgadis was called into service while you slept." 

"Oh what now? Every time I get alone time with Zel that Vladimir shows up and commandeers him," Lina somewhat pouted at the thought of Zel being taken away. 

"I haven't interrupted every time...and besides I always let you finish," came to familiar voice as Vladimir stepped out of the shadows. 

Luna looked at him and asked, "And, why are you still here?" 

"Well, since my agent and Xellos are out I thought I'd keep you company," Vladimir answered. 

"We can take care of ourselves," Lina replied still looking a bit miffed at Vladimir 

"Oh, even if you might learn a few things from our time together," Vladimir began to bait Lina's want for knowledge. 

"Like what," Lina asked seeming uninterested. 

"Well, like one of the reasons the demon king of the north is interested in humans is because the sorcerer has gain control of the piece of Shabarnigdo that was unleashed from his body," Vladimir set the mental trap. 

Lina and Luna's eyes went wide for a second before they both asked, "When did this happen?" 

"It's been that way for sometime now. And, he took a great deal of interest with the Inverse sisters once he awakened again," Vladimir replied as he lead them into the library. 

Vladimir motioned for both of them to sit. After they complied he took a seat across from them and then asked, "Any questions?" 

Luna looked at him for a second then commented, "Well, we have been enemies for quite some time and I've always wanted to know something. Why do you wear that mask? Couldn't you just change your form like all other mazuko?" 

Vladimir chuckled and replied, "You're right I can change my form. This mask was a gift from my master when I became his knight. But, removing it wouldn't be any harm right now." 

Vladimir reached up and chanted some thing. The mask lit up with with small red runes, which disappeared soon after, and then the mask came from his face. Lina and Luna stared as they took in Vladimir countenance which no one had seen in years. His slim face looked at if the mold had been broken after he was made. His red hair fell down to his shoulder blades and was a bit odd to look at with the sliver streaks running through his hair. He opened his eyes to reveal ruby red slits that gazed upon the sisters with a look unfit for a minion of darkness; a look of caring. He smirked and said, "Well, now you know what I look like Luna-dear." 

Luna stared at her enemy of about ten years and noticed that he was a very attractive man indeed. 'I can see how Illianna fell for him if he came to her like this,' she thought before something struck her mind. She looked at Vladimir and then to Lina, back to Vladimir then to Lina again. She then set her eyes on the man and said, "Interesting how you resemble me and my sister so well." 

Lina began looking back and forth as Luna had done and added, "You resemble us so much it's frightening." 

Vladimir's smile never disappeared as he stood and walked in from of a large window in the library. He then replied, "While there is a good reason for that. A reason that your parents knew all too well." 

"What do you know about my parents," Lina shouted as she stood up. 

Vladimir didn't turn to look at the sister but he did answer, "I killed your parents those years ago when they died. Their usefulness had run out." 

With that both Inverse sisters were up with magic spells ready. Both stepped forward slightly as Luna asked, "You killed our parents and you expect us to just sit here and do nothing to you?" 

"I don't care if you are the knight of Shabarnigdo but both of us are going to make you pay for that," Lina added as the sisters moved forward again. 

Vladimir turned to face the sisters. His eyes glowed slightly red as he said, "I can understand your pain but you never knew that the Inverse family is but a made family. Your supposed parents weren't Inverses." 

Both sisters stopped and looked at Vladimir before asking in unison, "What are you talking about?" 

"Your parent's true names were Hajime and Mia Kudo. They were to raise you two until you grew up and then disappear from view. But, they became attached to you two and didn't want to go along with their part so they had to be taken care of," Vladimir explained. 

Both sisters stood there in shock. They couldn't believe what this man was telling them the truth but the look in his eyes told that he wasn't lying. Luna looked at him and asked, "Why are you doing this?" 

"Because it's time the Inverses were revealed for what they truly are. It's time for my little sisters to come out of the haze and into the light." 

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	15. Protector Chapter 15: Deals and What's R...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 15**

**Deals and What's Revealed**

* * *

Here's the next chapter so that you won't have that since of hanging.

* * *

Zelgadis followed Xellos through a patch of jungle that any normal person would be hopelessly lost in and said, "How much more jungle is there?"

Xellos smirked and replied, "Not too much more to go Zel-kun."

When he said not too much to go Xellos wasn't kidding. Right when Xellos finished his statement they came out of the jungle to be met with an ancient ruin. Zel looked at the crumbling statues, the ancient symbols of some lost society, and other ancient markers before asking, "This is where the Beastmaster stays?"

"Be it ever so humble," Xellos replied as he lead Zel towards a opening in the temple.

Zelgadis followed Xellos for about twenty minutes before they came to an open room with a throne. On the throne was a female figure with long, light purple hair. Her blue eyes held a predatory gaze as she watched Xellos and Zelgadis approach. She raised a cigarette, in it's black holder, up to her mouth and took a long drag. She exhaled the smoke slowly before donning a feral smile and asking, "Xellos...what have you brought home this time?"

Xellos smirked as he stopped and bowed before he replied, "Mistress I would like to present an ambassador from the knight of Shabarnigdo."

Zelas' eyes gleamed as she looked at the young man standing behind Xellos. She looked at him for a moment as she thought, 'I seen this man somewhere before but where?' She then flicked off some ash before asking, "Well, what is your name ambassador and what does your master want with me?"

Zelgadis stepped forward, bowed, and replied, "My name is Zelgadis Greywords and Master Vladimir needs your help in creating a distraction for both the rebel mazuko and the Inverse sisters."

Zelas' eyes grew wide when she heard the name, 'Greywords...but that means...' Zelas turned her gaze to Xellos and said, "Xellos leave us for now. I'll call you when we are finished."

"As you wish my mistress," Xellos bowed and phased out of the chamber leave Zelas and Zelgadis alone.

Zelas rose from the throne and walked until she stood in front of Zelgadis. She was only a few inches shorter than Zelgadis and as she walked around him he began to see some things that seemed familiar to him. He could place it but there was something about the mazuko lord that made him remember his childhood. As he watched her he heard Zelas say, "So this is Rezo's grandson...interesting that you are now one of us."

Zelgadis sighed and said, "Yes, I am of Rezo's bloodline, but the circumstances of my becoming a mazuko wasn't of my choice."

As Zelas finished looking over Zel she looked at him and asked, "Tell me Zelgadis...are you familiar with the mating habits of wolves?"

Zelgadis looked at the mazuko lord somewhat confused and said, "I know that the alpha male is in control of what female is mated with...but other than that I'm not an expert on the matter."

Zelas smiled and said, "Yes, usually it is up to the alpha male, but in my packs case a female is in charge. When the dark lord created the mazuko lords he combined them with certain creatures to enhance their capabilities. In my case, to help me control the beast of this world, Shabarnigdo made me of a combination of a piece of himself and a wolf."

Zelgadis looked at her before replying, "Pardon my rudeness, but this has what to do with us?"

Zelas smirked and said, "Tell me Zelgadis...on your right hand is there a birthmark that looks like a wolf?"

Zelgadis eyes went wide as he slipped of his right glove. 'How did she know,' Zel asked himself as he looked at how the top of his hand had a dark blue blotch that resembled the head of a wolf. He had never know where the birthmark had come from and now it looked like someone had some answers, "How did you know?"

Zelas walked forward until she was right in front of Zelgadis and said, "There comes a time in every she-wolves life when she must choose a mate. And, about twenty years ago that instinct came over me. Since I am a mazuko I'm not supposed to have this feelings, but thanks to the wolf in me I have base emotions. I knew I couldn't let any of the mazuko know so I choose to go into the mortal world in disguise. It was there that I met a young man Nicademus, and I then decided that he was to be my mate. Well, our time together caused an unexpected turn of events...I became pregnant with his child."

Zelgadis stared at her as he let out a reply, just above a whisper, "Nicademus was my father's name..."

Zelas had moved around behind Zelgadis while he was in a state of shock. She then embraced him from behind while laying her head on his shoulder. "It is a joyous day when my son has returned to me. Zelgadis, I wanted to be there, to raise you as my own. But, I knew you would be in danger if anyone found out who your mother truly was...so I ran back to wolf pack Island. Tell Vladimir I will do anything he requires to repay him for bringing my son back to me," Zelas whispered in his ear while continuing to hug him.

Zelgadis slowly turned around to look at Zelas and said, "Father couldn't handle your disappearance...he became sick and died soon after he began to search for you."

Zelas averted her eyes and said, "I'm sorry...but I couldn't endanger you by staying. I wanted to protect my pup even if I couldn't be there physically to do so. Soon after I lost you I created Xellos to try and fill the void but I couldn't forget about my true child. I just hope you can forgive me."

Zelgadis slowly hugged his mother before saying, "I never blamed you...but why didn't you ever try to find me?"

"I did Zelgadis, I tried my hardest, but Rezo shielded your aura from me and I couldn't locate you. Xellos had told me about a descendant of Rezo which he had turned into a chimera. That's why I couldn't find you...he hadn't masked your aura he had completely changed it," Zelas replied as she looked Zelgadis in the eyes.

Zel smiled and said, "It's been nice to meet you mother, but I need to get back to my post."

Zelas smirked as she looked at her son and said, "She's very important to you isn't she?"

Zel blushed when she asked that and asked, "How...how did you know?"

"I can smell her all over you. So tell me what woman has my son chosen as his mate," Zelas asked.

"Lina Inverse," Zel answered while averting his eyes.

Zelas smiled and said, "I see you have chosen a powerful one as your mate. I expect to have at least one grandchild from you."

Zel gulped and said, "I'm sure you'll have one someday but I don't know if Lina's ready to become a mother just yet."

Zelas laughed and said, "I know how that is...I didn't think I was ready to be a mother when I had you but once you were born my whole outlook had changed."

Zel smiled and said, "Well I will deliver your answer but I must get back to Lina."

Zelas replied, "Go to her then," before giving Zel one last squeeze before he phased out.

"And, what do you wish of me my mistress," Xellos asked as he phased into the room.

"I want you to assist Vladimir anyway he wishes. I also want you to keep up on how Zelgadis and Lina's relationship is going."

Xellos smirked and replied, "Well, right now their going at it like Lina's a cat in heat."

"Good," Zelas replied as she lit another cigarette.

"May I ask what is so important about their mating habits," Xellos asked somewhat curious.

Zelas smirked and replied, "Zelgadis is my long lost pup. And, I will be sure that my son's mate will bare children one way or another."

Xellos' eyes opened for a moment before saying, "Really? Well this will be interesting indeed," before he phased out after Zelgadis.

Zelas took a long drag of her new cigarette as she thought, 'Getting my son back was a blessing but for him to have Lina Inverse's heart is a great opportunity.' She then exhaled and said, "Be happy Zelgadis...but don't hide you children's heritage from them."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	16. Protector Chapter 16: Plans and Surprise...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 16**

**Plans and Surprises**

* * *

Another chapter up and I continue to be evil. (I'm either going to catch flak or get praised with how I have Lina acting but I think she has it in her).

* * *

Lina and Luna glared at Vladimir as he looked at them. He then smirked and said, "I think I'll leave you to ponder this information for a while. I'll see you two soon enough my little sisters," before phasing out.

Lina turned towards Luna and said, "I now really have no idea what is going on."

Luna sighed as she sat down and replied, "I really can't help you on this one."

As the sisters thought an aura entered the room. Both Lina and Luna prepared spells as a figure phased into the room. As the figure turned around Lina dropped her spell and shouted, "Zel!" before charging at him.

Zel had phased back into the library and turned around to hear his name shouted. The next thing he knew he was knocked over and his vision was covered with red. He felt her breath on his his neck as he tried to recover his breath. As he was about to move he felt her hands grab his collar and her lips covered his in a passionate kiss. As he was losing himself in the kiss he heard an, "Ahem," from the side.

Luna watched with amusement as her sister tackled Zelgadis and held him to the floor. But, she could only take so much, now Lina was turning it into a make out session so she decided to let herself be known with an, "Ahem."

Lina lifted her head and said, "Sorry," before standing and helping Zelgadis up.

As the two turned to look at Luna another voice entered the room saying, "My what a party pooper you are Luna," as Xellos phased in beside Luna.

Luna turned and glared at Xellos before saying, "And, where have you been Xellos?"

Xellos smirked and replied, "Oh, no where important. I just had to go home for a moment that's all."

Lina looked at Zel after hearing Xellos' reply and asked, "Would that be where you went as well Zel?"

Zel smiled nervously and said, "Uh yeah, but it was business."

Before Lina could retort Xellos walked over to her and did a motion with his staff. After the motion his quickly bopped her on the head eliciting an, "Ouch...Xellos!! Why did you do that?"

"You now have the Beastmaster's blessing now if you'll excuse me," Xellos replied before phasing out.

Lina turned and looked at Zel while asking, "What was that all about?"

Zel averted his eyes and said, "Nothing much...I had to make a deal with the Beastmaster and apparently she gave Xellos a to do list as well."

Lina arched an eyebrow while thinking, 'He's hiding something...I'll get it out of him,' before grabbing Zel's collar and began dragging him back towards her room while remarking, "You're coming with me."

As he was dragged along Zel looked at Luna with a look on his face that was a combination of being the luckiest man on earth and that of pleading for help. He knew that tone of voice wasn't good usually, but knowing Lina's new found appetites for certain...*Ahem* activities it might not be that bad. As they made it to the stairs Lina called back to her sister saying, "Don't come looking for us until morning."

Luna smirked and said, "Don't worry I won't...just don't keep me awake," before yawning and heading to her own bedroom.

* * *

Lina had pulled Zel back into their room and without saying a word pulled off his shirt. Before he could open his mouth she pushed him onto the bed and chanted, "Chaos String."

Small strings of energy attached themselves to each bedpost and then to a different arm or leg of Zelgadis. Zel looked around not sure what to make of this before hearing, in a chiding voice, Lina say, "Now what should I do with you? You left me alone to go on business and didn't even tell me...you've been a bad boy."

Zel looked to Lina to see her bathrobe loosely hanging off her body to the point where one swift move would have her standing naked. He also noticed that she was wearing a dominatrix mask on her face and a glowing whip in her hand. His eyes grew wide before he asked, "Li...Lina?"

Lina frowned as she cracked the whip, hitting Zel in the chest, before saying, "That's Mistress Lina."

Zel bit down when the whip made contact with his skin, 'a Balus Rod,' he thought as pleasure washed over his body. He still wasn't used to the mazuko's idea about pleasure and pain being one but his body wanted more. He gasped as the pleasure reached it's peak before going back down. He looked over to Lina to see her smiling seductively before saying, "Please, Mistress..."

Lina cracked the whip again, causing another mark on Zel, before replying, "I'll decide what you'll get."

Zel gasped again as he shut his eyes. He felt a weight on top of him and looked to see Lina straddling his hips. She smiled and said, "Since you left me you won't get to rest until you satisfy me," before dragging her fingernails on his chest.

Zel moaned as Lina continued to tease him. Soon after he felt them become one and he gasped before saying, "As you wish mistress."

* * *

Zel opened his eyes when he realized something wasn't right. He soon noticed that he was in the bed alone and there was no sign of Lina. 'Now where could she be,' he thought as he scanned for her with his mazuko senses. "She's...right outside...," Zel wondered out loud.

It was about the time he got out of bed that he felt it. Lina wasn't well at all. She wasn't in physical pain, but she was in a form of agony nonetheless. He moved quickly towards the balcony door to try and locate Lina. As he was about to enter the door he heard the sound of someone being sick over the balcony. He quickly stepped out to see Lina in her bath robe hanging over the balcony with a look of pure nausea on her face. Zel quickly turned around and poured the water left on the dresser into a basin. He then heated it with a small flare arrow before dipping a washcloth into the water. He then wringed the cloth out and headed back outside. He stood behind Lina before pulling her hair back to get it out of the way. Lina somewhat jumped at the action but Zel lowly whispered, "It's just me Lina," before applying the washcloth to her forehead.

To say Lina was sick was a grievous understatement; she had never felt this awful in her life. She had awoken feeling it coming but she didn't think it would be this bad. She didn't know what caused it, 'Maybe all the commotion last night topped off with some food not agreeing with me.' As Lina continued to lose her stomach over the balcony she felt someone pull her hair back. She about jumped out of surprise when Zel soft voice assured her, "It's just me Lina."

Lina sighed slightly when the warm cloth touched her forehead. It was very soothing and she was starting to feel better. After about five minutes the nausea passed Zel and went to the basin and picked up a cup. She dipped some water out and began to swish it to rid the taste from her mouth. She spit the water off the balcony and was about to repeat when Zel stopped her and said, "This will help."

Zel then produced a few small, slightly dried leaves and crumbled them into the water. He looked at Lina and then said, "Now try."

Lina shrugged and did as instructed. After a few minutes she tasted mint and realized that's what the leaves where. After a minutes she spat out the water and then said, "Thanks, Zel that helped," before noticing he had an odd expression on his face.

Zel was concentrating hard thinking that his sense where playing tricks on him. He sensed two auras coming from Lina. One of course was her own distinctive aura, but the other was different. It radiated in her lower body, around about the lower stomach, and had a feeling of a lower mazuko. It was strange; the aura was human and yet it was mazuko, he'd never seen anything like this...'Oh my...,' Zel thought as he dashed out the room shooting, "Don't move."

Lina just looked out the door as she asked, "Zel what's going on?"

* * *

Luna was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, then Zelgadis came dashing in saying, "Quick I need you to look at Lina."

Luna's eyes widened slightly and asked, "What's wrong? Is she okay," as she looked at Zelgadis?

Zel nodded, "She's okay but this morning I found her leaning over the rail of her balcony sick as the devil...," Zel couldn't finish because Luna had already taken off.

Zel followed quickly and made it to Lina's room as Luna walked toward Lina who was sitting on her bed. Luna bent down and chanted something lowly before Lina asked, "What's going on here?"

Luna replied, "Hush Lina, I have to see if I'm right in my thinking."

Lina looked puzzled at Zel then asked, "What is she talking about."

Zel was about to reply, when Luna sighed and announced, "Lina you're pregnant."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	17. Protector Chapter 17: A Prophecy Foretol...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 17**

**A Prophecy Foretold**

* * *

Here's the next chapter of Protector. And, I assure you I haven't stopped working on A Work of Art and Techincolor Dreams they're just taking a bit longer.

Authors Note: Just to let my readers know I'm not going with the flow and making Luna a know-it-all in everything like most fics that have her show up. Now she will know a good deal but not it all.

* * *

The long forgotten hall tunnels of ice came alive with sound as a small light made it's way towards the center. The figure marched casually down the tunnels holding a small light spell at the end of his finger. He chuckled as he remembered the awful attempt to make a barrier that functioned to keep intruders out. "Heh, those foolish Ryuzuko think they can keep me out," he said to himself as he rounded a corner.

Vladimir had broken into the ancient sanctuary and was now heading to the middle of the Karratar Mountains. 'Soon...soon I will have all I need to bring my plans together,' he thought as he could feel himself drawing closer to his goal. He rounded another corner and came to where the tunnel opened up. Vladimir walked across an ice bridge that spanned to the heart of the mountain. "I'm almost there," he whispered as he reached the middle of the bridge. 

As he reached the other side he called forth a flare arrow and threw it before chanting, "Split arrow." 

The arrow spilt into five smaller version of itself and lit all five of the standing torches on the small outstretch on the other side of the bridge. He walked to the middle of the outstretch of ice and kneeled while saying, "I have come as you have commanded." 

"It is good to see you with my own eyes again Vladimir," came a light tenor voice from inside the wall of ice that connected to the outstretch. 

Vladimir looked up at the wall and replied, "It's good to hear your actual voice again father." 

The voice chuckled and said, "I guess it has been a while. How are the girls?" 

"They've grown up as they should. Each has taken they're role without a question...even if Lina isn't aware of her position." 

The voice was silent for a moment before replying, "Well, it was never said that she had to be aware. And, of our problem in the ranks of the mazuko?" 

Vladimir nodded his head, "Yes, I have been working on this problem and have a solution, but I need to find a back up." 

"And, what is this solution," asked the voice becoming intrigued. 

"The son of the wolf has conceived with the child of chaos," Vladimir answered before continuing, "But, that is only one. If they don't have two then the plan is forfeit. And, even then if they don't have more than two children then the there is a chance the line will not continue." 

"Hmm...I see where this can be a problem," the voice responded, "Maybe you should work on Luna next." 

Vladimir sighed and replied jokingly, "I'm a knight not a rogue cupid. I'm only working on this because this problem needs to be solved before the world is too unbalanced." 

The voice chuckled, "Well, I would suggest you and Illianna try, but mazuko relationships are a bit different."

"Yes, two pure mazuko can't have a child. The biological exchange doesn't react well if it is between two mazuko...now a mazuko and a human is a different story," Vladimir explained.

"Yes, well what do you plan to do about the renegades," the voice asked to change the subject.

"Don't worry. Zel is more than just a mazuko breeding stud. After I finish luring them in I will use Zel how he was supposed to be used," Vladimir explained as the eye holes in the mask glowed a dark red.

* * *

Lina just stared at her sister after hearing the news. She didn't know how to react at all. On one hand having Zelgadis' child brought on a feeling of joy. But, from everything she had read when she had learned magic, she knew that a user of nightmare magic was supposed to be rendered barren of any form of reproduction. After another moment Lina opened her mouth and stuttered out, "Ho...ho...how is this possible?"

"Well, Lina when a man and women love each other and they make...What's that look for," Luna chuckled as she teased her sister.

"I know how it happens Nee-chan, but I'm not supposed to be able to have children," Lina replied exasperated.

Luna just blinked at her sister after that outburst and asked, "What are you talking about Lina? When did this happen?"

Lina averted her eyes as she remembered that Luna, while a scholar of many things, hadn't done her studies on the effects of nightmare magic. As she was about to answer Zel finally spoke up, "A user of nightmare magic is supposed to be rendered barren by the magics."

Lina turned her gaze to Zel and asked, with a surprised voice, "How did you know? I never told anyone in the group."

Zel smirked as he sat down next to Lina and ruffled her hair before saying, "You've forgotten that I've searched just about every library in the known world. I've come across my fair share of information on nightmare magics. I began to have an increased interest in the subject after I witnessed you kill Shabarnigdo with the Giga slave."

Lina glomped onto Zel and made a too sugary-sweet face while saying, "Aww, I had a little admirer for all these years and didn't know it because he was too busy being distant."

Zel blushed and coughed slightly as Lina teased him but he then frowned and asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"Okay with what," Lina asked, somewhat confused at the change in subject.

"Are you okay with having this child," Zel asked as he averted his eyes from her.

Lina continued to hold her embrace around Zelgadis and said, in a low whisper, "I would've let you known quite vehemently if I didn't want your child Zel. Right now I'm the happiest I could be."

Zel turned his eyes towards Lina and asked, "Are you sure? This child will not have a normal life. It'll be part monster, a monster like his father."

As soon as Lina heard Zel's words she bonked him on the head and grabbed his collar while shouting, "How many damn times do I have to tell you I don't care what you are a long as you stay you!"

Lina then dropped him and turned her nose in the air then saying, "If anyone says something I don't like about my child then they'll learn not to say it ever again."

Zel chuckled from his prone position on the mattress as he heard Lina's statement. While he continued to chuckle he sat up and embraced Lina from behind before leaning down to whisper, "I'm sure they won't say it for fear of his spitfire of a mother."

It was at this time that Luna silently walked out the room and down the hall to finish her daily routine.

* * *

Xellos whistled to himself as he sat in a tree over looking a camp of mazuko. He sipped from his cup of tea as he eavesdropped on the unknowing mazuko. "What are we doing out here? Shouldn't we be heading towards the town after Inverse?"

"That would be dumb without some back-up. One, Inverse is bad enough but now we have two to deal with. Also, remember that both Xellos and the Knight's pawn are both around to protect her. If we could find a way to draw them out then send in another attack force to get Inverse."

"That's it," came the voice of the leader of the band, "If we call for some reinforcements and set up a trap for the other two then we can get it done."

Xellos smiled and thought, 'Well, time to start planning a trap for these fools,' before phasing out the the Karratar Mountains.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhe@hotmail.com

* * *


	18. Protector Chapter 18: The Hunter Becomes...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 18**

**The Hunter Becomes the Hunted**

* * *

I know I've not updated in a while well most of it is due to a major attack of real life. That and major league writers block. Hopefully, I'm over it and will be able to continue my updates regularly. And, I know this is short but I'd prefer to do these forking plot lines in separate chapters.

* * *

Zelgadis and Lina walked down the hall as they headed for the main library. Luna had summoned them because she had something to speak with them about. As they entered the library they saw Luna sitting in a chair across from the main desk looking at a familiar cloaked figure that was leaned against the far wall. Zelgadis stopped as he recognized Illianna's favorite colors of dress. He sighed and asked, "What is it now Illianna?"

Illianna just looked at Zelgadis as the desk chair turned and Vladimir replied, "The mazuko are planning a trap to get to Lina. Luckily, thanks to Xellos we have come up with an idea to turn the predators into the prey."

Zelgadis' eyes narrowed and asked, "And, how are we going to do that?"

"Like this," Illianna answered in Xellos' voice and changing to look just like Xellos.

"Indeed. The mazuko were planning to lure you and Xellos away and then attack here. But, if we turn the tables around a little," Vladimir answered in Zel's voice and changed form to match Zelgadis.

Zelgadis looked at both the mazuko before asking, "And, what is my part in this play?"

"Well, Zel dear," came Lina's voice from behind him as he was embraced by an extra Lina.

Zelgadis growled as he said, "Xellos get off of me!"

The false Lina released him and changed into Xellos before saying, "Oh well, you always were a party pooper Zelly-boy."

Zel sighed and said, in Luna's voice, "Well, I guess this is my role then," as he changed his body to look like Luna.

Vladimir nodded, still playing the part of Zelgadis, and said, "Yes, that's the plan. Illianna and I masquerade as you and Xellos. Once they come we will follow making them think their plan is going well."

Xellos, turning back into Lina, then added, "And, then when they come to get Lina and Luna we will show them the error in their plans."

Right as Xellos finished his speech Lina walked forward and slammed her hands on the desk. With attention on her Lina smiled and said, "That's all fine and dandy...But what about us!?"

The false Zelgadis smiled and then said, "Good point. We have a place for both of you to stay while this is plan is in effect. Seeing as how one of their scouts could figure us out if we slipped up."

"And where might that be," Luna asked as she walked forward to join Lina.

Xellos walked forward and then replied, "Wolfpack Island of course. Master Zelas is excited to get to know both of you."

At this point Lina's eyes bugged out as she shouted, "Zelas?!? Are you crazy? I've killed two of the five mazuko lords for what reason does Zelas have to see me other than to kill me?"

The real Zelgadis walked forward, changing into his true form, and laid a comforting hand on Lina's shoulder. When he had her attention he then said lowly, "Trust Xellos on this one. Zelas was the business I was off on and she is very agreeable to helping us however she can."

Lina looked at Zel for a moment before she replied, "Okay, but the first moment I feel something isn't right I'm out of there."

Xellos floated over to Lina and Luna and said, "Here we go," before phasing out to Wolfpack Island.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to findelhehotmail.com

* * *


	19. Protector Chapter 19: An Unexpected Welc...

**Protector**

**Chapter: 19**

**An Unexpected Welcoming**

* * *

Another chapter up and the next will be out soon hopefully. Protector's back and it's rolling on. Sorry to keep you all waiting.

* * *

As soon as Lina regained her sense of direction she found her and Luna in the middle of a giant ruin. As she looked off to one side she heard, in almost a growl, a female voice say, "Xellos! How many people are you going to bring home!"

All heads turned to see a she-wolf that was as much human as wolf. She stood upon human legs as she viewed the new visitors to her domain. Her bare arms where covered in a lavender fur and her fingers ended in claws. Her head was that of a wolf as she turned her predatory gaze right at Xellos. The final pieces were the solid black bat wings that came from her shoulders and wrapped around her body like a cloak. She took a few steps forward before asking, "Well, who are these two Xellos?"

Xellos bowed and spoke lowly, "Master these are the Inverse sisters Lina, and Luna."

At the mention of the names the creatures eyes widened and in second she changed to a human form. Her lavender hair cascaded down to the middle of her back and her skin was a pure white. Her blue eyes gazed at the sisters as she walked closer and said, "So these are the Inverse sisters. I have wanted to meet the both of you for quite some time."

Lina blinked a few times before asking, "That's it! No attacking us, no torturing us! Just a hello?"

Zelas chuckled as she produced her cigarette holder, and lit the cigarette, before taking a drag and exhaling. She then looked at Lina before saying, "Well, that is what I had in mind, but if you want the others I could oblige."

Lina sweatdropped and then asked, "So you don't really care that I helped kill two of your fellow lords, Darkstar, and Shabarnigdo himself!"

Zelas laughed as she came a little closer to Lina and said, "Not really. To tell you the truth I'm glad you came along. Thanks to you I no longer have to struggle with Hellmaster for power; I've become one of the strongest mazuko in the world."

Lina's mouth hung open as she tried to assimilate the idea that a mazuko lord might want to gain power. "Why don't you want to destroy the earth like the rest of your kind," Lina asked quite exasperated.

Luna laid a hand on Lina's shoulder and the younger sister clamed up. Luna walked forward and looked at Zelas for a moment before saying, "So it is true."

Lina looked at Luna and asked, "What is true?"

"The dragons had a theory that the dark lord used other creatures or elements in his lords to give them certain personalities. Gaav was made of a base of the hydra...an animal that always looks for a good fight. Hellmaster was made of pure negative energies so that he would wish for the death of all things. And, it seems since Zelas is made of part wolf she wishes to be the alpha of the mazuko hierarchy," Luna replied as she studied the mazuko lord.

Zelas smiled and replied, "Good observation knight. Yes, that is a bit of my instinct is that of a wolf and so I do wish for dominance over destruction. And, since your little sister destroyed two of the most powerful mazuko lords I can quickly fill the void with my own growth of power."

Lina started to catch on and then added, "Until the knight of Shabarnigdo started to move that is."

Zelas sighed as she returned to her throne and replied, "Yes, he is a bit of a pain in the side but I feel siding with him for now is the best option. And, I'm not the only one that has her reasons for working with him."

Luna looked at Zelas and asked lowly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Zelas took another drag from the cigarette before replying, "Your sister has Zelgadis' scent all over her. Seems you two have been busy haven't you."

Lina turned red and turned away before shouting, "Just lay off! What I do is none of your business."

Zelas laughed before replying, "Oh, but it is my business. Mating is always left up to the alpha of the pack."

Lina spun around as she heard Zelas reference the idea of Zelgadis begin one of her servants. She looked at the lord before saying, "What do you mean...Zel isn't part of your servant pack he was a human he isn't like Xellos."

Zelas took a slow drag of her cigarette before saying, "No, Xellos was Zelgadis' replacement. He couldn't be by my side so one of my best agents was to fill the void."

Both Lina and Luna looked at Zelas before Lina asked the question, "What do you mean by Zel not being at your side?"

Zelas chuckled as she walked up and sat down in her throne. She smiled at the sisters before saying, "So he hasn't told you yet. Zelgadis can be so secretive about his past can't he?"

Lina stared right at the mazuko lord before shouting, "Just say it already. I don't care who you are I will not let you play these games when it concerns my child's father."

Both Xellos and Zelas stared at Lina as she blushed and covered her mouth because she had let that slip. Before anything else could happen Zelas' eyes flashed red and then went back to normal. "So it is true. I'm to be a grandmother."

Lina and Luna eyes bugged out as they both asked, in raised voices, "What!"

Zelas took another drag of her cigarette before replying, "Zelgadis is my son. He was a half-mazuko boy that I had given birth to years ago. This was back when I was in the middle of the power struggles with Hellmaster. So I felt it was better that I left the boy with his human father than keep him with me."

Lina's mouth was agape and she could think of nothing to say towards Zelas' story. Lina then just sat on the floor and said, "Well, there's another bit of information to come out of nowhere this week."

Luna walked up and laid a hand on her sister's shoulder before looking up at Zelas. She then said with a small smile on her face, "You child will be protected quite well Lina. At least you have that assurance."

Lina looked up at Luna and asked, "What are you talking about. Now all any mazuko needs to know is my child is one with beastmasters' bloodline and there will be no stop to the attacks."

Zelas put her cigarette and stood before replying, "They'll wish they were never born if they even try to touch my grandchildren. Mazuko I may be but your children are a part of my pack. And, I must take care of all the members of my pack."

Lina felt uncomfortable about all the attention being on her so she decided to change the subject. "So where does the knight play in all of this? So far he's pretty much used us as pawns so what is he really after?"

Zelas sighed and replied, "Not even I can answer that question. Just be glad he is on our side for now...many have met their end at his hand."

Luna quirked an eye and asked, "Like who? He is never mentioned anywhere in history yet he is know enough to make a Mazuko lord tremble."

Xellos smirked at the jab before opening his eyes and looking at Luna with his own sight. His slitted pupils focused on her before he replied, "Because the dragons kept him out of history. To the winners go the spoils and the ability to write history. And, since we were not successful in the war of the monster's fall it was the dragons that wrote the histories. There was another race of dragons known as silvers. They corresponded to the color of the metal and were the greatest of allies for the golds. Once the war began the knight was dispatched to stop the silver dragons from interfering with our plans. He did his job well; when we were forced to retreat the found the knight in the middle of a battlefield of blood and dragon bodies. He had destroyed all of the silver dragons and walked away."

Lina glared at Xellos seeing one problem with his story, "From what the knight told us he isn't that old. It much be another person your thinking of."

Xellos laughed before replying, "No he is one in the same. I recognize that aura of his anywhere. It seems you have forgotten about the magics you encountered on Miprose Island."

Lina gulped at the memory of the island and of Naga the White Serpent. "Let's not go into Miprose itself but you are saying that he knows time magic?"

Xellos shook his head, "Rowdy Gabrieve might have been an old sage, but he is still a Gabrieve. He forgot to finish the ritual he started and left an open lay line of energy. With the right knowledge of magic you can open a gate in time and that's what the knight did. And, thus why he isn't that old but is accredited for being so powerful and ancient...much like your travels did for you."

Lina jumped up and ran towards Xellos at full speed. She caught the Mazuko by surprise and grabbed him before she began shaking him. "Don't remind me about that! It's hard enough being me without people saying I'm over hundreds of years old!"

After a moment Xellos phased away from Lina and replied, "Sorry, Lina-chan but I must return to play my part," before phasing away from the island.

Both sisters looked at the beastmaster before she spoke, "Let me show you two to your room."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **The Slayers** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	20. Protector Chapter 20: The Trap is Set

**Protector**

**Chapter 20**

**The Trap is Set**

* * *

Here's the next chapter in the series and it's going to start taking some new twist. So if anyone thought it had seemed to stall well your wait is over. That and I'm also having fun with Gourry. Such an idiot savant but when he gets in a fight he seems to become a genius.

* * *

He yawned as he walked in one of the gardens adjacent to the Inverse estate. He had just finished having dinner with Amelia, Lina, and Luna and liked the idea of a stroll around the grounds. As he was walking through the rose garden he thought he saw something move. He went to investigate and found a figure heavily clothed in a forest green cloak. "Who are you," he asked as he scratched his head in confusion.

"Hello Gourry," the woman answered him before saying, "I've come because I have some business with you."

"What kind of business," Gourry asked while going into a defensive stance. He was getting a really bad feeling about this situation.

The figure held out a armored hand and chanted something softly. Soon two large creatures made of earth and stone formed beside the woman. "Go. Capture the swordsman," she commanded as the creatures looked at her.

Gourry drew his sword as the creatures turned and charged at him. They glided over the ground at a terribly unnatural speed. The first one swung at Gourry as he tried to parry the blow. The two connected and Gourry was forced back before the other one hit him in the side. Gourry flew into a rose bush but quickly jumped out as he said, "I see."

He produced the steel pin he kept in his pocket and poked the spot on the sword that held the lynch pin. He then flicked his wrist and sent the steel blade flying at one of the creatures. The blade hit the mark but did little to no damage. Gourry then smiled as he took the hilt in both hands and shouted, "Light come forth!"

The creatures stopped in there tracks as the brilliant light hit their eyes. Gourry took this moment to charge the closest creature. He jumped in the air and hit with a downward slash to his first opponent. The creature cried in pain before it exploded into dirt all around him. Gourry coughed as he inhaled some of the earth that flew into the air. He began to walk towards the other creature when it charged him. He quickly side-stepped the stop and hacked through the creatures arm. "Nice try but not good enough," he replied as he spun and cut the creature in half.

This time he heard both the creature and the woman scream in pain before the earth creature returned to the dust. He looked at the woman to see her bent over in pain. He began to walk towards her as she recovered and said, "You'd better give up. I don't think you can take much more of that kind of pain."

"What do you know about pain," the woman almost shouted as her eyes flashed red.

"Your like Xellos," Gourry replied as he couldn't exactly remember what Lina called Xellos' race.

"Yes, I'm a mazuko. But, that isn't important my mission is all that matters," the woman replied as a spear appeared in her right hand.

Gourry shifted back into position and replied, "If you want to fight that's fine but I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"I would be disappointed if you did," she replied as the spear began to glow with dark power.

Gourry charge forward hoping to catch her off guard and end the fight quickly. He quickly dodged to the right as the spear tip swung towards him. He rolled and regained his stance before saying, "That spear gives you a reach advantage. I'll have to try a something else then."

"As you wish. The former captain of the Chelta druid guard won't be defeated so easily," the woman replied as she laid the spear behind her neck holding the back with her right hand and guiding the head will her left.

'What kind of stance is that,' Gourry thought as he shuffled to the side trying to see what she could do with this stance.

Gourry then rushed forward needing to get into close range to render her spear ineffective. As he made his approach the woman lunged forward as the spear came at him. Gourry jumped into the air and over the attack as he prepared to end this fight the same way he did with the first earth creature. "This is finished," Gourry announced as he came down on his target.

"I think not," the woman answered as she let go with her guiding hand and spun her entire body.

The spear flew in a circle and was brought up to slash at Gourry. The spear hit Gourry in the chest and sent him to the ground with quite a crash. The woman smirked and taunted, "I thought the swordsman of light would be better than this."

Gourry got up and reposted his stance. He was bleeding slightly from a cut on his chest that the spear slash had left. He smirked slightly before saying, "I haven't begun."

Gourry rushed forward and was met with the same slashing as before but this time he was ready for it. He parry the pole with the flat of his light blade which caused the spear to bend and then vibrate away from him. He then rushed forward and slashed at the woman as she was phasing out. He turned to find her on the opposite side of the garden holding her left arm in pain. "Do you give up now," Gourry asked as he faced his opponent.

She glared at him as her eyes turned red again and the ground began to shake. "I'm done playing with you," She shouted as she jumped into the air and chanted something.

Before Gourry knew what to do two large hands formed out of the earth and captured him in a vice grip. He watched as the woman landed right next to him. She looked at him and said with a hiss, "Now you pay for that shot," before she stabbed him in the shoulder.

Gourry gritted his teeth as she stabbed him. The initial pain was not bad but what felt like lighting soon began to run through him. He screamed as he couldn't take it anymore and then passed out from the pain.

The woman stopped channeling the energy through her spear and removed the spear from Gourry's shoulder. She then dropped to her knees as she began to breathe heavily. She removed her hood to reveal her silver hair and green eyes. Illianna breathed deep before saying, "That damn sword hurts more than I could've imagined."

She pulled herself up as her wounds began to heal. She dismissed the hands of earth and watched as Gourry dropped limp to the ground. She walked over to him and lifted him effortlessly by the collar. She looked at the blonde swordsman before saying, "You're lucky Vladimir wants you alive. For that wound you gave me the pain would've been much worse."

She threw Gourry over her shoulder before picking up the sword of light. She concentrated for a second and he sword of light came to life. Instead of the normal longsword that Gourry manifested she was now holding a sword with a blade that looked more like a rapier. "Well, that does make sense. I've always been more of a finesse fighter."

She let the sword go off and phased out to where Vladimir wanted Gourry to be place. When she arrived she placed him next to one of the walls of ice before she focused her energies. The ice grew quickly until it incased Gourry in a prison of ice. As she was finishing up she heard a low tenor behind her, "Seems you still have quite the control of nature."

She turned to she the large outcropping of ice that was at the center of the area. She smirked slightly before looking down, "I can control it...but it comes with a price ever since I joined Vladimir."

"I see," the voice answered.

"Then I was fighting him...every time he destroyed an elemental my body was wracked with their pain. It used to not work like that, but I guess that is the earth mothers curse for my weakness," Illianna replied before phasing out of the mountain.

The voice laughed and then asked, "Is it because of weakness or is it from the guilt you still feel from Chelta?"

* * *


	21. Protector Chapter 21: The Next Step Begi...

**Protector**

**Chapter 21**

**The Next Step Begins**

* * *

Sorry it took so long but I was busy most of my spring break. Now back to writing fan fiction.

* * *

Amelia yawned and stretched as she made her way up the steps towards her room. After finishing her yawn she looked up to see a figure staring out the window. As she drew closer she recognized the figure of Zelgadis leaned against the window casement while looking out on the land in somewhat of a trance. She got to the top of the steps and then looked at him for a moment before asking, "Mister Zelgaids...shouldn't you be with Miss Lina?"

It hurt to let that sentence come out. For the longest time she had had a crush on Zelgadis and she still wasn't fully ready to let go. But, she could see now that Zelgadis loved and cared for Lina more than he would for anyone else. 'That and it wouldn't be a good idea for a princess of Sailoon to marry and mazuko. I mean daddy wouldn't mind but all of other kingdoms would be in an uproar,' she thought as she watched Zelgadis turn around to look at her.

His eyes seemed half-lidded like he was tired and wanted sleep. Whatever the cause she knew it was not because of lack of sleep; if anything the last thing a mazuko needed was sleep. She waited for him to reply as his blue eyes looked at her for a moment. "Lina is tired and needs her rest. Besides there are some mazuko lurking around the area so I need to be on watch," Zel replied in that monotone voice he was know for as a chimera.

She looked at him for a moment in confusion. Zel had spoken like that for about a month and now he had reverted back to using it. Ever since Lina and Zel had gotten together he had seemed much happier than normal. In fact he had seemed like he was on cloud nine for Zelgadis. This quick change seemed a bit odd but then an idea hit Amelia. 'Wait, he's on guard duty...he preparing himself for a fight if one comes,' Amelia thought and nodded with her satisfactory answer.

She smiled at him and then asked, "Well wouldn't it be better to stand watch in Lina's room? So if they come for her you will be right there when it happens?"

Zel smirked slightly before he replied, "There are some complications with that. Mainly being a mazuko has given me certain senses that I didn't have before hand. Besides I can sense mazuko coming from a mile away."

Amelia looked at Zelgadis for a moment before asking, "What kind of other senses? I mean I don't see what kind of senses would keep you away from the person you love."

Zel smiled at the naiveté Amelia still held onto after all this time. It was endearing in a way; like that of an older brother watching out for his little sister that wasn't too street wise at the time. He walked up to Amelia and ruffled her hair before saying, "It's not that they keep me away. It's the total opposite in regard that if I stayed in there I would want to get closer to Lina. In fact it would probably distract me from protecting her."

Amelia blushed slightly at the idea Zel had just given her. She turned away from Zel to hide her blush and then asked, "So it's something about Lina that draws you near like a moth to a flame? What is it? Her form, her attitude, her power or her voice what could it be?"

Zel frowned slightly as he could feel Amelia's mood drop. She had seemed to have taken most of it in stride, but now it seemed that she had hit a point in her defense. She was trying to figure out why he had chosen Lina over her and the only way to help her pain was to tell her the truth. He moved in front of her and kneeled down so he was looking right into her teary eyes before replying, "I was all of those things. Lina is a one in a million that you will not find again if you let her go. She is confident, yet insecure in some ways. She is lithe, yet still has some form to her. She is powerful, yet at times becomes vulnerable. She is a beautiful person no matter how I look at it. But, you shouldn't let this hold you down. I know you had feelings for me but you will find another. Life will hand you some things that you don't like but if you allow yourself to dwell on it too much then live will pass you by. You have to move on and find something that can make you stronger and happier. Don't allow this to hurt you too much."

She smiled at what Zel was saying to her. It's just like he always was when it came to the groups feelings. He was always there for support if she needed someone to talk to. He was even there for Lina when she needed someone to lean on even if she didn't like to admit that fact. Amelia felt better for letting some of her emotions out to someone and wanted to thank Zelgadis for listening. She moved closer and hugged him while whispering, "Thank you," in his ear.

Zel smiled and hugged Amelia back as he patted her on her back. "And, thank you for understanding. Both Lina and I love each other but at the same time we didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay Zelgadis," Amelia replied as she turned away from Zel and fought to not tear up for a moment.

"I on the other hand," came a voice that didn't belong to Zel, "I have no inclination whatsoever."

Before Amelia could turn around a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She could smell the chemical and started feeling drowsy. She tried to fight her attacker off but it was no use. The man that held her still was unnaturally strong and wouldn't remove the cloth. After a few moments everything began going black as she whispered, "Help me, Zelgadis."

Vladimir eased Amelia's body down to the floor slowly. 'Even after he breaks your heart you still call for you knight in shinning armor,' he thought as he picked the young girl up and turned to look out the window.

He watched as Illianna finished off Gourry and took him to the holding area. He smiled behind his mask as his plans began to fall into place. He moved Amelia's bangs out of her eyes and spoke softly, "Don't worry my dear you will be all right as long as your friends move as they are supposed to."

Vladimir waited for a few minutes before he phased out the the holding area. He appeared back in the mountain and laid Amelia up against the opposite wall from Gourry. He then formed ice around her as well so that both of the companions were on trapped on the walls and waiting for when everything came into place.

"You know they are going to be angry about this Vladimir," came the voice from the middle of the ice encampment.

"I know but to get things done sometimes you have to break what alliances you might've gathered. One way or another this will play out as it should," Vladimir replied as he looked towards the wall of ice.

The voice laughed and asked, "Well, then are you ready to face the ire of two Inverses and Zelgadis at the same time?"

"Yes, my sisters will be an interesting fight. But, Zelgadis will be no challenge at all. When I created him I put in one fail-safe and I will use it soon enough," Vladimir smirked as he began to walk away.

"So I take it everything is ready," the voice asked to Vladimir's back.

"Just have to take care of a few loose ends and then we will have everything we need," with that Vladimir phased out and back to the Inverse estate.

The voice laughed before thinking, 'Be careful Vladimir even with the fail-safe Zelgadis is stronger than you think.'

* * *


End file.
